Svedese-Interlingua i
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z - Å - Ä - Ö ---- I-järn|järn :tekn ferro in I i jåns|jåns|ijåns :(el. ijåns) recentemente, ante al(i)cun momentos i kapp|kapp|ikapp :(el. ikapp) hinna/komma ~ attinger; :springa ~ currer in cursa/in competition/in concurrentia i kraft|kraft|ikraft :(el. ikraft) träda ~ entrar in vigor i kväll|kväll|ikväll :(el. ikväll) iste vespere/vespera i morgon|morgon|imorgon|i morron|morron :(el. imorgon, i morron) deman i morse|morse|imorse :(el. imorse) iste matino i natt|natt|inatt :(el. inatt) iste nocte i-omljud|omljud :språk inflexion/mutation de i i stället|stället|istället :(el. istället) in loco de, in vice de I-stål|stål :tekn ferro in I i stånd|stånd|istånd :(el. istånd) sätta ~ reparar, restaurar, restab(i)lir, refacer i synnerhet|synnerhet|isynnerhet :(el. isynnerhet) in particular, particularmente, specialmente, principalmente, in concreto, presertim i sänder|sänder|isänder :(el. isänder) a vice i väg|väg|iväg :(el. iväg) via iaktta|iakttaga :(el. iakttaga) (observera) observar, discerner, (ap)perciper, constatar, notar; :(lägga märke till) remarcar, observar, notar; :(betrakta) reguardar, ocular, examinar; :(efterleva) guardar, observar, respectar, obedir; :~ försiktighet guardar prudentia; :~ tystnad guardar/observar silentio iakttagare :observator iakttagbar :observabile, discernibile, perceptibile iakttagelse :observation; :(konstatering) constatation iakttagelseförmåga :poter de observation, perceptivitate, facultate perceptive ianspråkstagande :exigentia ianspråkstagen :exigite iber :hist ibero iberisk :iberic, iber; :Iberiska halvön le Peninsula Iberic iberiska :hist 1 språk ibero 2 (kvinna) ibera ibero-amerikansk|ibero|amerikansk :iberoamerican ibidem :ibidem lat ibis :zool ibis; :helig ~ ibis ethiopic ibisfåglar :zool (familj) ibididas ibland :I prep inter II adv a vices, al(i)cun vices, de tempore in tempore, interdum iblanda :admiscer, immiscer, miscer con iblandning :immixtion ichtyosaurus :zool ichthyosauro ichtyrostega :zool ichtyrostega icing :sport icing eng aising icke :non; :jfr inte icke-aggressionspakt|icke|aggressionspakt :pol pacto de non aggression icke-angreppspakt|icke|angreppspakt :pol pacto de non aggression icke-auktoritär|icke|auktoritär :non-autoritari icke-direktiv|icke|direktiv :psyk non-directive icke-diskriminerande|icke|diskriminerande :non-discriminante icke-ekvidistant|icke|ekvidistant :mat non-equidistante icke-euklidisk|icke|euklidisk :mat non-euclidian icke-existerande|icke|existerande :non-existente, inexistente icke-inblandning|icke|inblandning :pol non-intervention; :person som företräder ~spolitik non-interventionista icke-jonisk|icke|jonisk :fys non-ionic icke-jude|icke|jude :gentil icke-klastisk|icke|klastisk :geol non-clastic icke-kommersiell|icke|kommersiell :non-commercial icke-kommunistisk|icke|kommunistisk :non-communista icke-konfessionell|icke|konfessionell :laic icke-konventionell|icke|konventionell :non conventional, pauco/poco conventional icke-kristen|icke|kristen :pagan icke-materiell|icke|materiell :non material, spiritual icke-metall|icke|metall :metalloide icke-militär|icke|militär :non-belligerente icke-mänsklig|icke|mänsklig :inhuman icke-officiell|icke|officiell :non official, inofficial icke-periodisk|icke|periodisk :~ tidskrift non-periodico icke-perspektivisk|icke|perspektivisk :~ projektion mat projection non-perspective icke-religiös|icke|religiös :irreligiose icke-rökare|icke|rökare :non-fumator icke-socialistisk|icke|socialistisk :non-socialista icke-spridningsavtal|icke|spridningsavtal :pol tractato de non-proliferation icke-statlig|icke|statlig :non-statal icke-stokastisk|icke|stokastisk :med non-stochastic icke-tariffär|icke|tariffär :ekon non-tarifari icke-tillvaro|icke|tillvaro :fil non-existentia, inexistentia icke-troende|icke|troende :irreligiose icke-valbarhet|icke|valbarhet :ineligibilitate icke-vara|icke|vara :fil inexistentia, non-existentia icke-verbal|icke|verbal :non-verbal icke-våld|icke|våld :non-violentia icke-våldslig|icke|våldslig :non-violente; :~t motstånd resistentia non-violente id :I zool leucisco II bot ligno de taxo III activitate, zelo ID-bricka|ID|bricka|id-bricka|id :(el. id-bricka) placa/medalia de identitate ID-handling|ID|handling|id-handling|id :(el. id-handling) documento de identitate/de identification ID-kort|ID|kort|id-kort|id :(el. id-kort) carta de identitate idas :inte ~ esser troppo indolente/pigre (pro) ide :loco/quartiero del somno hibernal; :ligga i ~ hibernar ideal :I s ideal; :eftersträva ett ~ persequer un ideal; :skapa sig ~ idealisar II adj (fullkomlig) ideal, perfecte; :(utmärkt) ideal, perfecte, exemplar; :(tankemässig) ideal, theoretic, imaginari; :under ~a förhållanden sub circumstantias/conditiones ideal idealbild :imagine ideal, idealisation idealbildning :idealisation idealhustru :marita/spo(n)sa modello idealisera :idealisar idealisering :idealisation idealisk :ideal, perfecte, exemplar idealism :idealismo idealist :idealista, idealisator; :(verklighetsfrämmande) utopista idealistisk :idealistic, idealista idealitet :idealitate idealkvinna :femina modello idealkök :cocina modello ideallösning :solution perfecte idealman :marito/spo(n)so modello idealsamhälle :societate utopic idealstat :stato utopic idealäktenskap :matrimonio/maritage -ad3e modello ideell :idealistic; :(tänkt) ideal, theoretic, imaginari; :~a intressen interesses idealistic idegran :bot taxo idegransträ :(ligno de) taxo idel :mer, pur, toto; :vara ~ öron esser toto aures idelig :perpetue, constante, continue, perseverante ideligen :perpetuemente, continuemente, sin interruption ideltillvaro :vita/existentia optimal identifiera :identificar; :(fastställa identitet) identificar, recognoscer identifierbar :identificabile; :ej ~ inidentificabile identifiering :identification identifikation :identification identifikationsobjekt :objecto de identification/a identificar identifikationsprocess :processo de identification identisk :(med) identic (a); :vara ~ coincider identitet :identitate; :fastställa ~ identificar, recognoscer; :styrka sin ~ monstrar su identitate, identificar se identitetnummer :numero de identitate identitetsbeteckning :signification de identitate identitetsbevis :certificato/documentation/carta de identitate identitetsbricka :placa/medalia de identitate identitetshandling :documento de identitate/de identification identitetskort :carta de identitate identitetskris :crise/crisis de identitate identitetslös :sin identitate identitetspapper :papiros/documentos de identitate/de identification ideografi :språk ideographia ideografisk :språk ideographic; :~t tecken ideogramma ideogram :språk ideogramma ideolog :ideologo, ideologista ideologi :ideologia; :fil ideologia ideologisera :ideologisar ideologisk :ideologic idiolatri :idiolatria idiolekt :språk ideolecto idiom :språk idioma idiomatisk :språk idiomatic idiopatisk :med idiopathic idiosynkrasi :idiosyncrasia idiosynkratisk :idiosyncratic, idiosyncrasic idiot :(dumbom) idiota, imbecille idioti :(dumhet) idiotia, follia, stupiditate, ineptia, ineptitate, absurditate; :med idiotia, idiotismo, cretinismo idiotisk :idiota, idiotic, folle, stupide, inepte, absurde idiotism :I med idiotia, idiotismo, cretinismo II språk idiotismo idiotsäker :absolutemente secur idissla :ruminar; :fig remasticar, masticar de novo idisslare :zool ruminante; :~s andra mage reticulo; :~s första mage rumine idissling :rumination idist :språk idista idka :(bedriva, utöva) facer, practicar, exercer, complir; :(ägna sig åt) dedicar se/consecrar se/devotar se a; :~ familjeliv consecrar se al familia; :~ handel facer commercio, commerciar; :~ välgörenhet facer/practicar caritate idkare :commerciante, mercante, industrial ido :språk ido idog :assidue, diligente, laboriose, active idoghet :assiduitate, diligentia, laboriositate, activitate idol :idolo idolatri :idolatria; :som avser ~ idolatric, idolatra idolbild :idolo idoldyrkan :idolatria; :som avser ~ idolatric, idolatra idolisera :idolisar idolisering :idolisation idroppa :med instillar idrott :sport; :(friidrott) athletismo, athletica; :bedriva ~ facer sport, practicar un sport, esser sportive; :som avser ~ sportive, athletic idrotta :facer sport, practicar un sport, esser sportive idrottare :sportivo, sportista, sportsman eng spå:tsmön idrottsanläggning :complexo/centro sportive/de sports idrottsarena :arena sportive/de sports, stadio idrottsdag :die/jorno sportive/de sport idrottsevenemang :evento sportive idrottsfantast :fanatico de sport idrottsfest :festa/festival sportive idrottsförbund :federation sportive idrottsförening :association/societate sportive idrottsgren :branca sportive idrottsgymnasium :gymnasio de sports idrottshall :centro/grande sala sportive/de sport idrottshjälte :star eng sta: sportive idrottshögskola :universitate de sports idrottsidol :idolo sportive idrottsinstruktör :trainator, trainer eng treinö idrottsintresse :interesse sportive/pro sports idrottsintresserad :interessate in sports idrottskarriär :carriera sportive idrottsklubb :club eng klab sportive idrottskrets :i ~ar in circulos sportive idrottskvinna :sportiva, sportista, sportswoman eng spå:tswumön idrottsledare :trainator, trainer eng treinö idrottslig :sportive idrottsläkare :medico sportive, specialista de medicina sportive idrottsman :sportivo, sportista, sportsman eng spå:tsmön idrottsmärke :insignia sportive idrottsorganisation :organisation sportive/de sport idrottsplan :campo sportive de sports idrottsplats :campo sportive de sports idrottspluton :mil peloton sportive idrottsprestation :prestation sportive idrottsrörelse :movimento pro le avantiamento/promotion de sports idrottsstjärna :star eng sta: sportive idrottstränare :trainator, trainer eng treinö idrottsträning :trainamento, training eng treining idrottstävling :concurso/competition sportive idrottsutrustning :equipamento sportive/de sport idrottsutövare :sportivo, sportista, sportsman eng spå:tsmön idrottsutövning :practica de un sport/de sports idrottsvärlden :le mundo sportive/del sport idyll :idyllio; :litt ecloga idylliker :litt autor de eclogas idyllisera :idyllisar idyllisk :idyllic, arcadian idé|ide :idea; :(uppfattning) idea, notion, conception; :fil idea, concepto; :bra ~ bon idea; :det är ingen ~ isto non ha senso; :fix ~ idea fixe, obsession; :få en ~ haber un idea; :göra sig en ~ om något facer se/formar se un idea de un cosa; :~n till boken le idea pro le libro; :inte ha den minsta ~ om något non haber le minor idea/notion de un cosa; :lysande ~ idea luminose idé- och lärdomshistoria|idé|lärdomshistoria|ide- och lärdomshistoria|ide :(le) historia de ideas e recercas idéassociation|ideassociation :psyk association de ideas idébank|idebank :fig cassa a/de ideas idédebatt|idedebatt :debatto super ideas actual (de politica o cultura) idédrama|idedrama :teat drama de ideas (philosophic, ethic o social) idéfattig|idefattig :povre in ideas idéflykt|ideflykt :phantasia idégivare|idegivare :initiator, inspirator idélära|idelära :ideologia; :som avser ~ ideologic idélös|idelös :infacete, insipiente, sin ideas idémässig|idemässig :platonic idépolitik|idepolitik :politica idealistic/idealista, politica basate super un idea essential/fundamental idérik|iderik :spirituose, facete, facetiose idéroman|ideroman :litt roman(ce) de ideas (philosophic, ethic o social) idéskiss|ideskiss :schizzo it skitså summari idéskrift|ideskrift :ideographia; :om avser ~ ideographic idéspruta|idespruta :fig persona spirituose/facete/facetiose idéströmning|ideströmning :movimento de ideas idésystem|idesystem :ideologia idétom|idetom :infacete, insipiente idétorka|idetorka :manco/mancantia de ideas idévärld|idevärld :fil mundo ideal ifall :in caso que, si; :~ inte a minus que, salvo que, si non Ifigenia :myt Iphigenia ifrågakomma :venir in question ifrågasätta :poner in question/in dubita ifrågavarande :in question, alludite; :~ person le persona in question ifrån :I prep de, ab, ex; :(alltsedan) desde, ab, a partir de; :en timme ~ nu de hic a un hora; :~ början ab initio; :~ dag till dag de die in die; :~ min sida ~ de mi parte; :~ och med ab, a partir de; :~ och med nu hinc II adv det kommer du inte ~ tu non pote escap(p)ar a isto; :kan du komma ~ ett tag? pote tu retirar te pro un momento? ifylla :plenar, completar, reimpler, supplementar; :ej ifyllt in blanco iföra :vestir de; :~ sig vestir se de igel :zool sanguisuga, ralinga igelknopp :bot sparganio igelknoppsväxter :bot (familj) sparganiaceas igelkott :zool ericio igelkottskaktus :bot echinocacto igen :de novo, altere vice, da capo it; :det regnar ~ il pluve de novo; :ge ~ rebatter, colpar a retro/a su vice; :komma ~ revenir, retornar; :lämna ~ retornar; :om och om ~ plure vices igenbommad :barrate igenbomning :barriera, barricada igenfrusen :gelate igenfrysning :gelatura igenfylld :plen(ate) igengrodd :coperte/coperite de vegetation; :(smutsig) sordide igenkommande :iterative igenkorkad :corcate igenkänna :recognoscer, identificar; :ett ~nde leende un surriso de recognoscentia igenkännbar :recognoscibile igenkänning :recognition, recognoscentia igenkänningstecken :signo de recognoscentia; :bibl s©hibboleth hebr sh- igenkännlig :recognoscibile igenmulen :nebulose, nubilose, coperte de nubes; :~ himmel celo coperte igenom :I prep per, a transverso; :~ åren durante/a transverso le annos; :jag vet det ~ min syster io lo sape per mi soror; :tre ~ fyra mat tres dividite per quatro II adv allt ~ de parte a parte, in omne parte; :kunna komma ~ poter passar; :rakt ~ de parte a parte; :tvärs ~ per, a transverso igensandad :insablate igensanding :insablamento igenslagen :claudite, clause igensnöad :toto coperte de nive igensotad :toto fuliginose igenstängd :clause, claudite igenvuxen|igenväxt :(el. igenväxt) coperte/coperite de vegetation igenyrd :toto coperte de nive iglo|igloo :(el. igloo) igloo iglu ignorans :ignorantia ignorant :I s persona ignorante II adj ignorante ignorera :ignorar, finger non cognoscer, disdignar; :som kan ~s ignorabile igångsätta :actionar, lancear, initiar, activar, actuar, mover, poner/mitter in movimento/in marcha -sh- igångsättning :lanceamento, actuation igångsättningstillstånd :(för byggnation) licentia/permisso de construction/de construer/de edificar ihakning :sport hooking eng huking ihjäl :a morte; :frysa ~ morir de congelation; :reta ~ sig på irritar se multo a/de, esser profundemente irritate a/de; :skjuta ~ fusilar; :slå ~ poner/mitter a morte, occider; :skratta ~ sig morir/crepar de rider/de risada; :svälta ~ morir de fame; :tråka ~ fig enoiar a un grande extension ihjälfrusen :morte per congelation ihjälskjuten :fusilate ihjälslagen :occidite ihjälsvulten :morte de fame ihjältråkad :fig enoiatissime ihop :insimul, juncte, conjunctemente con, in collaboration con; :bo ~ viver insimul, conviver, cohabitar; dra ~ sig contraher se; :hänga ~ esser ligate/connectite, coherer; :klappa ~ collaber; :klibba ~ agglutinar se, conglutinar se, collar; :löpa ~ converger; :pressa ~ comprimer; :slå ~ en bok clauder un libro ihängande|ihängsen :(el. ihängsen) persistente, prolongate en ~ hosta un tusse persistente ihärdig :persistente, pertinace, tenace ihärdighet :persistentia, pertinacia, tenacitate ihåg :komma ~ (re)memorar se, recordar se, remembrar se; :komma ~ någon i sitt testamente legar un cosa a un persona per testamento ihågkomma :(ha i åtanke) haber in mente, considerar ihålig :cave, cavernose; :(om tand) cariate; :en ~ röst un voce cavernose; :en ~ stam un trunco cave ihålighet :cavo, cavitate ihållande :constante, continue, incessante, permanente, persistente, perpetual; :(långvarig) prolongate; :~ regn pluvia persistente ihållig :persistente, pertinace, tenace ihållighet :persistentia, pertinacia, tenacitate ikappkörd :passate ikarisk :icarie; :Ikariska havet le Mar Icarie Ikaros :myt Icaro ikebana :ikebana jap ikläda :inrobar, vestir de; :~ sig vestir se de; :~ sig ansvar cargar se de responsabilitate ikon :konst icone; :som avser ~ iconic ikonbild :konst icone ikonmålare :konst pictor de icones ikonmålning :pictura iconic ikonograf :konst iconographo ikonografi :konst iconographia ikonografisk :konst iconographic ikonoklasm :iconoclasma, furia/furor iconoclastic; :som avser ~ iconoclastic ikonoklast :iconoclasta ikonolog :konst iconologo, iconlogista ikonologi :konst iconologia; :som avser ~ iconologic ikonoskop :TV iconoscopio ikonostas :iconostase, iconostasis ikonsamling :iconotheca ikosaeder :mat icosahedro ikraftträdande :entrata in vigor ikraftträdd :(entrate) in vigor ikring :I prep circa, circum; :området ~ staden le region circum le urbe/le citate II adv resa ~ viagiar -d3-, percurrer, itinerar iktus :språk ictus lat iktyolog :ichthyologo, ichthyologista iktyologi :ichthyologia iktyologisk :ichthyologic ikull :falla ~ cader (a terra) il :(vindstöt) colpo de vento; :(ilning) fremito, dolor fulgurante ila :1 (skynda) currer, hastar se; :tiden ~r le tempore passa rapidemente 2 (smärta) doler; :det ~r i tänderna på mig io ha dolores fulgurante in le dentes iland|i land|land|i-land :I super le terra; :gå ~ abordar, dis(im)barcar; :gå ~ med (klara) esser capace de facer II iland, i-land pais industralisate ilandsätta :dis(im)barcar ilandsättning :dis(im)barcamento ilasta :cargar ilastning :cargamento ilbud :(person) currero, expresso, staffetta; :(meddelande) message -ad3e urgente ilex :bot ilice ilfart :grande haste, alte/grande velocitate; :med ~ in grande/tote haste, a tote velocitate ilgods :mercantias de grande velocitate ilgodstaxa :tarifa pro mercantias de grande velocitate illa :(dåligt) mal; :(i hög grad) gravemente; :den ~ gör han ~ far qui face mal incontra mal; det var inte ~ ment io non lo faceva con mal intention; :fara ~ esser in un mal situation, viver in mal conditiones; :göra någon ~ facer mal a un persona; :~ beryktad de mal fama; :~ klädd mal vestite; :~ skadad gravemente vulnerate; :~ uppfostrad mal educate, sin manieras; :lukta ~ oler mal; :må ~ sentir se mal; :ta ~ upp resentir; :tala ~ om någon parlar mal de un persona; :tycka ~ vara interpretar mal, misinterpretar; :uppföra sig ~ comportar se mal illabefinnande :indisposition illaluktande :putente, malodor, fetide, infecte, pestilente, pestifere illalåtande :dissona(nt)e, malsonante, cacophonic, cacophone, horrisone illamående :I adj nauseate, indisposite; :göra ~ nausear, indisponer; :vara ~ haber nausea, esser indisposite II s nausea; :som orsakar ~ nauseabunde illande :~ röd rubie (como le) foco illasinnad :malintentionate, malevole, malevolente illasittande :(om klädesplagg) mal taliate illasmakande :que ha un mal gusto, inappetibile, pauco/poco appetitose illavarslande :sinistre, de mal augurio, ominose, funeste, lugubre illavulen :mal illbattig :malitiose illbatting :infante malitiose illblå :blau intense illdåd :crimine, dishonor, bassessa, infamia, maleficio, atrocitate, ignominia, action infame illegal :illegal, illicite; :~ införsel importation illicite; :~ vapenhandling traffico illegal de armas illegalitet :illegalitate illegitim :illegitime; :~ kärleksförhållande liaison fr liäzå) (illegitime) illegitimitet :illegitimitate iller :zool putorio illfundig :astute, artificiose, captiose illfundighet :astutia illfänas :facer tumulto/ruito illgrön :verde intense illgul :jalne intense illgärning :crimine, dishonor, bassessa, infamia, maleficio, atrocitate, action infame, ignominia illgärningsman :criminal, delinquente, malfactor, malandrino illiberal :illiberal illiberalitet :illiberalitate illikviditet :illiquiditate illistig :astute, artificiose, captiose illistighet :astutia illitterat :illitterate illmarig :astute, artificiose, captiose, malitiose illmarighet :astutia, malitia illojal :disloyal illojalitet :disloyalitate illparig :astute, artificiose, captiose, malitiose illparighet :astutia, malitia illröd :rubie (como le) foco illslug :astute illslughet :astutia illtjut :crito stridente illtjuta :critar (forte), strider illudera :illuder illuderande :illusori illudering :illusion illumination :(upplysning) illumination; :(färgbild) illustration illuminera :illuminar illuminering :illumination illusion :illusion; :beröva någon hans ~er disillusionar un persona; :göra sig ~er facer se/forgiar -d3- se illusiones illusionist :illusionista, prestidigitator illusionistisk :de illusionista illusionsfri :sin illusiones, disillusionate illusionslös :sin illusiones, disillusionate illusionslöshet :disillusionamento, disillusion illusionsmakeri :illusionismo illusionsnummer :truc(o) de prestidigitator/prestigiator/de magia illusorisk :illusori illuster :illustre illustration :illustration; :förse med ~er illustrar; :till ~ av pro illustrar illustrationskonst :konst arte illustrative illustrationsmaterial :material de illustration illustrativ :illustrative; :en ~ förebild un exemplo illustrative/instructive illustratör :illustrator, designator de illustrationes illustrera :(förse med illustrationer) illustrar; :(belysa) illustrar, exemplificar; :~d tidskrift revista illustrate; :rikt ~d con profuse illustrationes illustrering :illustration illvilja :malevolentia, maleficentia, malignitate, malitia, mal intention illvillig :malitiose, malintentionate, malevole, malevolente, maligne illvillighet :malevolentia, maleficentia, malignitate, malitia, mal intention illvrål :crito stridente illvråla :critar (forte), strider illyrer :illyrio Illyrien :Illyria illyrisk :illyric, illyrie ilmarsch :marcha -sh- fortiate/a tote velocitate ilning :fremito, dolor fulgurente ilpaket :pacchetto expresse/urgente ilsamtal :tele telephonata multo urgente ilsk :rabide, rabiose, ragiose -d3-, furiose, furibunde, infuriate, indiabolate ilska :rabie, rage -d3-, inrabiamento, inragiamento -d3-, furia, furiositate, furor, cholera ilsken :rabide, rabiose, ragiose -d3-, furiose, furibunde, infuriate, indiabolate; :~ person rabioso, ragioso; :vara ~ (in)rabiar, (in)ragiar -d3- ilskna :~ till irascer, indiabolar ilsnabb :veloce iltelegram :telegramma multo urgente iltåg :traino expresse/rapide, expresso, rapido image :imagine imaginist :konst imaginista imaginär :imaginari; :~a tal mat numeros imaginari imago :zool imago imam :rel imam imbecill :med imbecille, cretin imbecillitet :med imbecillitate, cretinismo IMF :(eng International Monetary Fund, sv Internationella valutafonden) FMI (le Fundo Monetari International) imitation :imitation; :dålig ~ mal imitation/copia, pastiche fr pastish imitativ :imitative, imitator imitatör :imitator imitera :imitar; :~d pärla perla de imitation; ~d ädelsten petra synthetic; :~t läder pelle synthetic/de imitation imma :I s vapor; :det är ~ på fönstret le vitro es coperte de vapor II v coperir se de vapor; :det ~r på fönstret le vitro se coperi de vapor; :~ igen, ~ sig coperir se de vapor immanens :fil immanentia immanent :immanente, inherente, latente, virtual immateralist :fil immaterialista immaterialisera :immaterialisar immaterialism :fil immaterialismo immaterialitet :immaterialitate immaterialrätt :jur derecto de benes immaterial immateriell :immaterial, incorporee, incorporal, intangibile; :göra ~ immaterialisar immatrikulation :(im)matriculation immatrikulera :(im)matricular immatrikulering :(im)matriculation immediat :hist immediate immersion :astron, fys immersion immig :vaporose immighet :vaporositate immigrant :immigrante, immigrato immigrantvisum :visa de immigration immigration :immigration immigrationsbyrå :servicio de immigration immigrationsmyndighet :autoritate de immigration immigrationsvåg :unda de immigration immigrera :immigrar immigrering :immigration immission :jur immission immobil :immobile immoderat :immoderate immodest :immodeste immoralisk :immoral immoralism :immoralismo immoralist :immoralista immoralitet :immoralitate immortell :bot flor eterne/immortal immun :jur, med immun; :göra ~ mot immunisar contra immunförsvar :med defensa immunitari immunglobulin :biol immunoglobulina immunisera :med immunisar immunisering :med immunisation immunitet :jur, med immunitate; :diplomatisk ~ immunitate diplomatic; :som avser ~ med immunitari immunolog :med immunologo, immunologista immunologi :med immunologia immunologisk :med immunologic immunosuppressiv :med immunosuppressive, immunusuppressor; :~t medel immunosuppressivo, immunosuppressor imning :vaporisation impala :zool impala impasto :konst impastamento impedans :el impedantia impediment :impedimento imperativ :I s språk imperativo, modo imperative II s fil imperativo; :kategoriskt ~ imperativo categoric III adj imperative; :~t mandat pol mandato imperative imperativisk :språk imperative imperator :imperator imperatorisk :(kejserlig) de imperator; :(myndig) autoritari imperfekt|imperfektum :(el. imperfektum) språk imperfecto imperialism :imperialismo imperialist :imperialista imperialistisk :imperialista, imperialistic imperialiststat :stato imperialista/imperialistic imperialsäng :lecto imperial imperium :imperio; :Brittiska imperiet le Imperio Britannic impermeabel :impermeabile impertinens :impertinentia impertinent :impertinente impetigo :med impetigo; :som avser ~ impetiginose implantat :med, odont implant implantation :med, odont implantation implantera :med, odont implantar implementera :actuar, executar implementering :actuation, execution implicera :implicar implicerande :implicative implicering :implication implicit :I adj implicite; :~ funktion/villkor function/condition implicite II adv implicitemente implikation :implication implodera :fys imploder implodering :fys implosion implosion :fys implosion impluvium :hist impluvio imponderabilia|imponderabilier :(el. imponderabilier) fys particulas imponderabile; :fig imponderabiles imponera :imponer, impressionar; :låta sig ~s lassar se impressionar imponerande :imponente, impressionante impopularitet :impopularitate impopulär :impopular import :importation importartikel :articulo de importation importera :importar; :som kan ~s importabile importering :importation importfirma :casa/firma de importation importförbud :prohibition/interdiction de importation importgods :mercantias de importation, importationes importhamn :porto de importation importhandel :commercio de importation importkvot :quota/contingente de importation importlicens :licentia de importation importstop :arresto del importationes importtillstånd :licentia/permisso de importation importtull :derectos de importation, doana importvara :articulo de importation importör :importator importöverskott :excesso/excedente de importation imposant :imponente, impressionante impost :arkit imposta impotens :impotentia impotent :impotente; :göra ~ render impotente impregnera :impregnar; :(göra vattentät) impermeabilisar impregnering :impregnation impregneringsmedel :liquido pro impregnar impregneringsmetod :methodo de impregnation impressario :teat impresario it impression :impression impressionism :konst impressionismo impressionist :konst impressionista impressionistisk :konst impressionista imprimatur :boktr imprimatur lat improduktiv :improductive improduktivitet :improductivitate impromptu :mus impromptu fr ä)prå)pty improvisation :improvisation improvisationsförmåga :capacitate de improvisation, talento de improvisator improvisatorisk :improvisate improvisatör :improvisator improvisera :improvisar improvisering :improvisation impuls :impulso, impulsion impulsiv :impulsive; :~ läggning impulsivitate impulsivitet :impulsivitate impulsköp :compra spontanee/impulsive in :in, a; :gå ~ i huset entrar in le casa; :~ i det sista usque al ultime minuta/momento; :kom ~! entra!; :simma ~ mot stranden natar verso le ripa/verso le bordo in absentia|absentia :in absentia lat in abstracto|abstracto :in abstracto lat in absurdum|absurdum :al absurdo, in absurdum lat in blanko|blanko|in blanco|blanco :(el. in blanco) in blanco lat in concreto|concreto :in concreto lat in corpore|corpore :in corpore lat in effigie|effigie :in effigie lat in extenso|extenso :in extenso lat in extremis|extremis :in extremis lat in fidem|fidem :in fidem lat in medias res|medias|res :in medias res lat in memoriam|memoriam :in memoriam lat in natura|natura :in natura lat in pleno|pleno :in pleno lat in situ|situ :in situ lat in spe|spe :futur, proxime, in herba, in spe lat; :min svägerska ~ mi futur soror affin in vino veritas|vino|veritas :in vino veritas lat in vitro|vitro :biol in vitro lat in vivo|vivo :biol in vivo lat inackordera :mitter in pension; :vara ~d esser/viver in pension inackordering :1 pension 2 (inackorderad person) pensionario; :ha/ta emot ~ar haber pensionarios inackorderingsgäst :pensionario inackorderingshem :centro/casa de reception; :~ för bostadslösa centro de reception pro personas sin casa; :~ för flyktingar centro/casa pro refugiatos inackorderingsrum :camera locate inackorderingstant :proprietaria de pension, hostessa inadekvat :inadequate; :~ förhållande inadequation inadvertens :inadvertentia inadvertent :inadvertente inaktiv :inactive inaktivera :inactivar inaktivering :inaction inaktivitet :inactivitate inaktuell :inactual; :~ företeelse inactualitate inalles :in toto (e per toto), in summa inandas :respirar, aspirar, inspirar; :med inhalar; :omöjlig att ~ irrespirabile inanding :respiration, aspiration, inspiration; :med inhalation inandningsapparat :med apparato inhalatori, inhalator inarbeta :(införliva) coordinar, combinar; :(tid) (re)ganiar; :ett väl ~t företag un firma renominate inarbetning :(införlivning) coordination, combination; :(av tid) (re)ganio inauguration :inuguration; :som avser ~ inaugural, inaugurative, de apertura inaugurera :inaugurar inaugurering :inauguration inavel :maritage -ad3e consanguinee, endogamia; :som idkar ~ endogame inbaka :kul (i deg) impastar inbegrepp :inclusion; :compre(he)nsion; :med ~ av con inclusion de, inclusivemente inbegripa :includer, compre(he)nder, implicar, continer, caper, imbraciar, inglobar inbegripande :compre(he)nsive inbegripen :includite, inclusive; :ej ~ non includite, excludite; :vara ~ i en diskussion esser involvate in un discussion, prender parte de un discussion inberäkna :includer, contar, calcular inberäknad :includite, incluse, inclusive; :allt inberäknat toto incluse/includite; :kvinnor och barn ej ~e sin contar le feminas e le infantes inberäkning :inclusion, compre(he)nsion inberätta :reportar inbespara :sparniar, economisar inbesparing :sparnio, economia, economisation inbetala :pagar inbetalning :pagamento inbetalningsavi :post aviso de pagamento (per giro postal) inbetalningsdag :termino de pagamento inbetalningskort :post carta/aviso de pagamento (per giro postal) inbilla :facer creder; :det ~r du dig bara! isto es toto tu imagination!, tu te face ideas!; :~ någon något facer creder un cosa a un persona; :~ sig imaginar se, figurar se, creder se inbillad :imaginari, fictive, ficticie inbillning :imagination, phantasia, illusion; :det är bara ~! isto es toto tu imagination, tu te face ideas! inbillningsfoster :chimera inbillningsförmåga :poter/potentia imaginative/de imagination, phantasia inbillningskraft :fortia imaginative/de imagination inbillningslek :joco del imagination inbillningssjuk :vara ~ suffrer de un maladia imaginari inbillningssjuka :maladia imaginari inbillningsvärld :mundo de phantasia inbilsk :presumptuose, pretentiose, vanitose, fatue inbilskhet :presumption, pretension, pretention, vanitate, fatuitate inbinda :bokb ligar; :~ i pappband cartonar inbindning :bokb ligatura; :~ i pappband cartonage -ad3e inbiten :indurate, impenitente, incorrigibile, inveterate, incurabile; :~ lögnare mentitor impenitente/incorrigibile; :~ rökare fumator impenitente/inveterate/incurabile; :~ syndare peccator impenitente/incorrigibile; :vara ~ ungkarl esser un celibatario indurate inbjuda :invitar, convitar; :det vackra vädret inbjuder till en promenad le belle tempore invita/convita a un promenada; :inbjuden gäst invitato inbjudan :invitation; :anta en ~ acceptar un invitation; :avböja en ~ refusar/declinar un invitation; :få en ~ till middag reciper un invitation a dinar; :på ~ av a(l) invitation de; :skicka en ~ inviar un invitation inbjudande :attrahente, attractive inbjudare :invitator inbjudningsbrev :lettera/littera de invitation inbjudningskort :carta de invitation inblada :interfoliar inblanda :immiscer, ingerer inblandning :immixtion; :(intervention) intervention; :(oönskad) ingerentia inblick :compre(he)nsion, cognoscentia, vista, notion, intelligentia; :få/ha ~ i haber compre(he)nsion/intelligentia de inblåsning :insufflation inblåsningsapparat :insufflator inboka :reservar inbokning :reservation inbordare :se inombordare inbringa :producer, generar, dar inbringande :lucrative, lucrose, fructuose inbromsning :frenage -ad3e inbrott :furto/robamento con effraction/con fractura, effraction; :dagens ~ le rumper/levata del die; :föröva ~ committer un furto/un robamento con effraction/con fractura, penetrar in un casa; :nattens ~ le cader del nocte inbrottsförsäkring :assecurantia contra furtos con effraction inbrottsförsök :tentiva de effraction inbrottssäker :a prova/proba de effraction inbrottstjuv :effractor inbrytning :intrusion; :göra en ~ i fiendens linjer rumper le lineas inimic inbuktad :concave inbuktning :concavitate inbunden :bokb ligate; :fig reservate, reticente; :psyk introverte; :~ person psyk introvertito inbundenhet :reservation, reticentia; :psyk introversion inburad :imprisionate, incarcerate inburning :imprisionamento, incarceration inbyggarantal :numero/cifra de habitantes; :(befolkning) population inbyggare :habitante, residente, nativo, regnicola inbyggd :incorporate inbyte :(ex)cambio; :ta i ~ (ex)cambiar, trocar; :(bil) facer reprender inbytesbil :auto(mobile) usate/de reprisa/de occasion inbytespris :precio de occasion/de secunde mano inbytesvärde :valor de cambio inbädda :involver, inveloppar inbäddning :involution, inveloppamento inbördes :reciproc, mutue, mutual; :himlakroppars ~ ställning astron configuration, constellation; :här råder ~ avhängighet hic prevale/regna interdependentia; ~ beundran respecto mutue/mutual; :upprätta ett ~ testamente facer un testamento reciproc inbördeskrig :guerra civil/intestin; :spanska ~et le guerra civil de/in Espania incest :incesto; :begå ~ committer incesto, incestar incestförhållande :relation incestuose incestuös :incestuose inch :uncia inchecka :(på flygplats/hotell) facer se registrar incheckning :(på flygplats/hotell) registration incheckningsdisk :(på flygplats/hotell) banco de registration incheckningslista :(över passagerare/hotellgäster) lista de registration incidens :numero de incidentes durante un certe periodo incident :incidente incidera :med incider, incisar incision :med incision; :utföra ~ incider, incisar incitament :incitamento, incitation indata :data input eng input, entrata indefinit :språk indefinite indeklinabel :språk indeclinabile indela :divider, disponer, repartir; :(i klasser) class(ific)ar; :(i grader) graduar; :(i grupper) (ag)gruppar indelning :division, disposition, arrangiamento -d3-, repartition, ordine, ordinantia, ordination; :(i klasser) classification, classamento; :(i grader) graduation; :(i grupper) (ag)gruppamento; :administrativ ~ division/ordination administrative; :alfabetisk ~ ordine/arrangiamento alphabetic; :~ i kategorier classification in categorias indelningsgrund :criterio de classification indelningsverket :hist systema de salariar empleatos statal (partialmente in natura) indelt :mil hist; :~a armén le armea organisate (con domos pro le functionarios) independens :independentia independent :I s konst, pol independentista II adj independente; :konst, pol independentista indeterminism :fil indeterminismo indeterminist :fil indeterminista indeterministisk :fil indeterministic, indeterminista index :indice, index, tabula alphabetic; :uppföra på ~ poner/mitter al indice indexanpassning :ekon (av lön) indexation salarial indexera :(indexreglera) regular secundo indice, indexar; :(förse med index) provider de un indice indexering :ekon indexation indexjustering :ekon regulation del indice indexlån :ekon impresto a taxa indexate indexmässig :ekon secundo indice, indexate indexreglera :ekon regular secundo indice, indexar; :~de löner salarios indexate indexreglering :ekon indexation indextal :ekon numero indice, index, indice, indicator indextillägg :supplemento al indice indian :indiano (american), amerindiano; :leka ~er jocar al indianos Indiana :Indiana Indianapolis :Indianapolis indianbok :libro de/super indianos indiandans :dansa de indianos indianhövding :chef sh- de un tribo indian indiankrasse :bot tropeolo major indiankvinna :indiana, squaw eng skwå: indianreservat :reserva de indianos indiansk :indian; :~t talesätt indianismo indianska :indiana, squaw eng skwå: indiansommar :estate indian indianspråk :lingua indian/de indianos indianstam :tribo indian/de indianos indianterritorium :zona/region de indianos indiantält :wigwam eng wigwæm indicera :indicar, esser le signo de indicering :indication indicium :jur indicio Indien :India indienkännare :indianista indier :indiano indifferens :indifferentia indifferent :indifferente indifferentism :indifferentismo; :anhängare av ~ indifferentista indigestion :indigestion indignation :indignation indignerad :indignate; :bli ~ över någon/något indignar se contra un persona/de un cosa indigo :indigo, anil indigoblå|indigofärg :(el. indigofärg) indigo, anil indigoväxt :bot indigo, anil indikation :indication, signo; :som avser ~ indicative, indicator indikativ :I s språk indicativo, modo indicative II adj språk indicative indikativform :språk forma indicative indikativisk :språk indicative indikator :indicator indikera :indicar, esser le signo de indikering :indication indikeringsapparat :indicator indikeringslampa :lampa indicator indirekt :indirecte; :~ anföring språk discurso indirecte; :~ belysning illumination indirecte; :~ beskattning imposto indirecte; :~a val electiones indirecte indisciplinerad :indisciplinate indisk :indian, indic; :~ buffel bubalo bubalo; :~ elefant zool elephas maxime, elephante indian; :~ furstinna rani hindu; :Indiska oceanen le Oceano Indian/Indic; :~t talesätt indianismo indiska :indiana indiskret :indiscrete, inconveniente; :en ~ fråga un question indiscrete/inconveniente indiskretion :indiscretion indisponerad :indisposite indisponibel :indisponibile indisponibilitet :indisponibilitate indisposition :indisposition indisputabel :indisputabile indium :kem indium individ :individuo, esser individualisera :individualisar individualisering :individualisation individualism :individualismo; :metodologisk ~ iniuvidualismo methodologic individualist :individualista individualistisk :individualista individualitet :individualitate individualpsykologi :psychologia personalista individuell :individual, personal, particular; :~ undervisning inseniamento individualisate indoarisk :indoaryan indoeuropeisk :indoeuropee indoeuropé|indoeurope :indoeuropeo indogerman :indogermano indogermansk :indogermanic indoiransk :indoiranian Indokina :Indochina -sh- indokinesisk :indochinese -sh- indoktrinera :indoctrinar indoktrinering :indoctrination indolens :med indolentia, apathia, inertia indolent :med indolente, apathic, inerte indolog :indologo, indologista indologi :indologia indologisk :indologic indones :indonesiano Indonesien :Indonesia indonesier :indonesiano indonesisk :indonesian indonesiska :1 språk indonesiano 2 (kvinna) indonesiana indra|indraga :(el. indraga) deducer, retener; :(konfiskera) confiscar indrag :typ indentation; :göra ~ indentar indragbar :retractile indragen :bli ~ i något esser implicate in un cosa indragning :deduction; :(konfiskering) confiscation; :typ indentation indriva :(in)cassar, exiger; :(skatt) perciper indrivare :incassator indrivbar :exigibile indrivbarhet :exigibilitate indrivning :incassamento, exaction, execution; :(av skatt) perception indrivningsman :incassator indroppning :instillation indrypning :instillation indränka :imbiber, impregnar, molliar indränkning :imbibimento, impregnation inducera :fil, fys inducer; :~t kretslopp fys circuito inducite induktans :fys inductantia induktion :fil, fys induction; :som avser ~ inductive, inductor induktionsapparat :fys inductor induktionsbevis :fil rationamento inductive induktionsmetod :fil methodo inductive induktionsmotor :el motor a induction induktionsspole :fys bobina de induction induktionsström :fys currente inducite/inductor/de induction induktiv :fil, fys inductive induktor :fys inductor indunsta :evaporar, condensar; :möjlig att ~ evaporabile indunstare :evaporator indunstning :evaporation; :som avser ~ evaporative, evaporatori Indus :Indo industri :industria; :som avser ~ industrial; :tung ~ industria pesante industriaktie :action de un interprisa industrial industrialisera :industrialisar industrialisering :industrialisation industrialiseringsprocess :processo de industrialisation industrialism :industrialismo industrialistisk :industrial industrianläggning :establimento industrial industriarbetare :obrero industrial/de industria industriavfall :residuos pl industrial industribransch :branca de industria industricentrum :centro industrial/de industria industridepartement :departimento del industria industriell :industrial; :~ formgivning esthetica industrial industriföretag :interprisa industrial industrigren :branca de industria, sector industrial industriidkare :industrial, industrialista industriimperium :imperio industrial industrikomplex :complexo industrial industriland :pais industrial/industrialisate industriledare :capitano industrial/de industria industrimagnat :grande industrial, capitano de industria industriman :industrial, industrialista industrimässa :exposition industrial industriområde :(region) region industrial; :(i tätort) zona/terreno/area industrial industripolitik :politica industrial industriprodukt :producto industrial industrirobot :robot (av tjeck robota) industrial industrisamhälle :societate industrial/industrialisate industrisektor :sector industrial industrispionage :spionage -ad3e industrial industristad :urbe/citate industrial industritjänsteman :empleato de industria industriutsläpp :discarga(mento) industrial industriutställning :exposition industrial industrivara :articulo industrial industrivärlden :le mundo industrialisate ineffektiv :inefficiente, inefficace, sin effecto/resultato ineffektivitet :inefficientia, inefficacitate inemot|in emot|emot :(el. in emot) verso, quasi, circa inert :inerte, apathic, indolente, morose; :fys, kem inerte inertia :inertia, apathia, indolentia, morositate; :fys, kem inertia inetsa :gravar al aqua forte inetsning :gravure fr -vy:r al aqua forte inexakt :inexacte, inaccurate, imprecise, impunctual inexakthet :inexactitude, imprecision, impunctualitate infall :(idé) idea, inspiration; :(nyck) capricio; :mil invasion, incursion, irruption; :fys incidentia; :göra ett ~ mil invader, incurrer, irrumper infalla :(inträffa) cader, esser; :(inflika) interponer, inserer, intercalar, interpolar, insertar; :(en kommentar) interloquer; :(falla i talet) interrumper; :mil invader, incurrer, irrumper; :besöket inföll mitt i måltiden le visita cadeva exactemente al medio del repasto; :födelsedagen infaller på en söndag le anniversario es un dominica infallande :fys incidente; :~ stråle radio incidente infallen :cave, magre infallsplan :fys plano de incidentia; :mil plano de invasion infallsport :porta de entrata infallspunkt :fys puncto de incidentia infallsrik :impulsive infallsriktning :fys incidentia infallsvinkel :fys angulo de incidentia; :fig puncto de vista, perspectiva, angulo, aspecto, optica infam :infame, detestabile, ignobile, indigne infami :infamia infanteri :mil infanteria infanteribataljon :battalion de infanteria infanteribrigad :brigada de infanteria infanteriförband :unitate de infanteria infanteriregemente :regimento de infanteria infanterist :soldato de infanteria/a pede, pedon infantil :infantil, pueril infantilisera :infantilisar infantilisering :infantilisation infantilism :infantilismo infantilitet :infantilismo infarande :komma ~ venir entrante precipitemente infarkt :med infarcto infart :accesso, entrata, ingresso, passage -ad3e; :förbjuden ~ accesso/entrata/ingresso/passage interdicite/prohibite infartsgata :strata de accesso/de entrata/de ingresso, accesso, entrata, ingresso infartsport :porta de accesso/de entrata/de ingresso infartsväg :via/cammino de accesso/de entrata/de ingresso, accesso, entrata, ingresso infasning :adaptation successive infasningsperiod :periodo de adaptation successive infatta :(i ram) inquadrar, montar, bordar; :(juvel) incastrar infattning :(i ram) quadro, montage -ad3e; :(av juvel) incastratura infektera :med infectar, contaminar infektering :med infection, contamination infektion :med infection, contamination infektionshärd :foco infectiose/infective/de infection/de contamination infektionsklinik :clinica de infectiones/de contaminationes infektionsläkare :specialista de infectiones/de contaminationes infektionsrisk :risco de infection/de contamination infektionssjukdom :morbo/maladia infectiose/infective/contagiose -d3- infektiös :med infectiose, infective infernalisk :infernal inferno :inferno infetta :ingrassar, lubri(fi)car infettning :lubri(fi)cation inficiera :med infectar, contaminar inficiering :med infection, contamination infiltration :infiltration infiltrationsförsök :tentativa de infiltration infiltratör :infiltrator infiltrera :(genomtränga) infiltrar; :(innästla sig) infiltrar se infiltrering :infiltration infinit :mat infinite; :språk infinitive infinitiv :språk modo infinitive, infinitivo infinitivform :språk modo infinitive, infinitivo; :använda en ~ självständigt substantiar un infinitivo infinitivisk :språk infinitive infinitivmärke :språk marca de infinitivo infinna :~ sig (ap)parer, facer su apparition, monstrar se, presentar se; :jur comparer, presentar se infix :språk infixo inflammation :med inflammation, infection; :häva ~ disinflammar; :orsaka ~ inflammar; :som avser ~ inflammatori inflammatorisk :med inflammatori inflammera :med inflammar inflammerad :med inflammate, inflammatori; :bli/göra ~ inflammar inflammering :med inflammation, infection inflatera :ekon inflar inflation :ekon inflation; :minska/strypa ~en reducer/jugular le inflation inflationistisk :ekon inflationista inflationsbekämpning :lucta contra le inflation inflationsdrivande :inflationista inflationsdämpande :anti-inflationista inflationsfara :risco de inflation inflationspolitik :politica inflationista, inflationismo; :företrädare för ~ inflationista inflationsrisk :risco de inflation inflationsskydd :protection contra le inflation inflationsspiral :spiral inflationista/inflational/de inflation inflationstakt :percentage -ad3e de inflation inflatorisk :ekon inflationista inflexionspunkt :mat puncto de inflexion inflicka :interponer, inserer, intercalar, interpolar, insertar; :(en kommentar) interloquer; :(falla i talet) interrumper inflickning :intercalation, insertion, interpolation inflika :interponer, inserer, intercalar, interpolar, insertar; :(en kommentar) interloquer; :(falla i talet) interrumper inflikning :intercalation, insertion, interpolation influens :influentia influensa :med influenza it -ts-, grippe fr grip influensaepidemi :epidemia de influenza it -ts- influensavirus :virus de influenza it -ts- influera :influer, influentiar influering :influentia inflygning :(mot flygplats) aproche -sh- volante (a un aerodromo); :(intrimning) volo de essayo; :mil invasion volante (in un terreno inimic) inflygningsriktning :corridor de atterrage -ad3e, trajecto de arrivata inflytande :influentia, effecto, impacto; :ha ~ på influer super, influentiar; :stå under någons ~ esser sub le influentia de un persona, esser submittite al influentia de un persona inflytelse :influentia, effecto, impacto inflytelsesfär :sphera de influentia/de interesses/de activitate, zona de influentia, radio de action inflytelsesrik :influente; :en ~ person un homine de influentia inflyttare :(till en bostad/ort) nove habitante; :(till ett land) immigrante, immigrato inflyttning :(i en bostad/ett kontor) installation; :(till en ort) cambio de domicilio; :(tillströmning) affluentia, affluxo, influxo; :(till ett land) immigration inflyttningsbevis :certificato de domicilio inflyttningsbok :libro de nove habitantes inflyttningsfest :house-warming party eng wå:ming pa:ti inflyttningsklar :(om bostad etc) preste pro installation infläta :interlaciar, tressar; :fig inserer, insertar, intercalar inflätning :interlaciamento; :fig insertion, intercalation inflöde :affluentia, affluxo, influxo infodra :(med tyg) foderar; :(med bräder) intabular, revestir de ligno infodring :(med tyg) foderatura; :(med bräder) intabulamento, revestimento de ligno infoga :inserer, insertar, intercalar, interpolar; :(en kommentar) interloquer; :(införliva) incorporar, incastrar infogning :insertion, intercalation, interpolation; :(införlivning) incastratura infordra :demandar, peter, reclamar, exiger, requirer informant :informante, informator informatik :informatica; :som avser ~ informatic; :specialist på ~ specialista in informatica information :information; :inhämta ~ prender information; :informar se; :lämna en ~ transmitter un information, informar; :som avser ~ informator, informative informationsbehandling :data tractamento de information informationsblad :folio de information informationsbyrå :agentia/servicio/centro de informationes informationsflöde :fluxo/currente de informationes informationsförsörjning :supporto de information/de datos informationskälla :fonte de information informationssamhälle :societate de informatica informationssekreterare :functionario de public relations eng rilei-shöns informationssystem :systema informatic/de information informationssökning :data tractamento automatic de datos informationsteknik :technologia informatic informationsteknologi :technologia informatic informationsteori :theoria del information informationstjänst :servicio de informationes informationsvetenskap :informatica informativ :informative, informator informator :preceptor informatorisk :informator, informative informatorplats :empleo de/como preceptor informatör :informante, informator informell :informal, non official, sin ceremonia informera :informar, advertir, avisar; :dåligt/väl ~d mal/ben informate; :hålla sig ~d informar se, inquirer se informering :information infraljud :fys infrasono; :som avser ~ infrasonic, infrasonor infraröd :fys infrarubie infrarödspektrum :fys spectro infrarubie infrastruktur :ekon, sociol infrastructura infrastrukturell :ekon, sociol infrastructural infrastrålare :fys lampa infrarubie infrastrålning :fys radiation infrarubie infravärme :fys radiation infrarubie infria :complir, realisar, confirmar; :~ ett löfte complir/realisar un promissa; :~ förväntningarna confirmar le expectationes/le sperantias infrusen :congelate; :infrusna tillgångar ekon activos congelate infrysning :kul congelation infryst :kul congelate; :~a grönsaker verduras congelate infusion :infusion infusionsdjur :zool infusorio; :som avser ~ infusorial infusorie :zool infusorio; :som avser ~ infusorial infällbar :retractile; :(hopfällbar) plicabile infällning :insertion, intercalation, interpolation infärd :entrata infärga :tinger, tintar infärgning :tinctura infånga :capturar infödd :(inhemsk) autochthone, indigena, endemic, del pais; :(född på platsen) native, de nascentia; :den ~a befolkningen le population autochthone/indigena; :en ~ parisare un parisiano native/de nascentia inföding :indigena, nativo, aborigine, autochthono inför :ante, avante, in presentia de, coram; :~ allmänheten coram populo, in publico; :~ domaren ante le judice; :ställa någon ~ ett fullbordat faktum mitter/poner un persona ante un facto complite införa :introducer, stabilir, establir, instaurar, instituer, implantar, adoptar; :(på lista) inscriber, registrar, notar; :(importera) importar; :~ en annons inserer un annuncio; :~ en sed instaurar un costume; :~ en skatt stabilir/establir un imposto; :~ ett nytt mode instaurar/introducer/implantar un nove moda; :~ ett reglemente stabilir/establir un regulamento; :~ ett rör med intubar; :~ nya idéer introducer nove ideas; :~ nymodigheter implantar innovationes införing :introduction, stabilimento, instauration, insitution, implantation, adoption införliva :incorporar, annecter, annexar införlivning :incorporation, annexion införsel :importation; :~ av lön sequestro del salario införselförbud :prohibition/interdiction de importation införseltillstånd :licentia/permisso de importation införskaffa :procurar, fornir, obtener, acquirer införskaffning :procuration, fornimento, obtenimento, obtenion, acquisition införstådd :vara ~ med esser de accordo con ingalunda :nullemente inge|ingiva :(el. ingiva) (lämna in) presentar, livrar, dar; :fig inspirar, causar, imponer, infunder, suggerer; :(tanke) suggerer; :~ förtroende inspirar/infunder fiducia/confidentia; :~ mod infunder corage -ad3e, incoragiar -d3-; :~ respekt inspirar/imponer/infunder respecto; :~ sin avskedsansökan presentar/dar su dimission ingefära :bot gingibre d3ind3ibre, zingiber lat ingefärsdricka :bibita al gingibre d3ind3ibre, bira gingibre, ginger-ale eng d3ind3öeil, ginger-beer eng d3ind3öbiö ingefärsrot :(krydda) rhizoma de gingibre d3ind3ibre ingefärsväxter :bot (familj) zingiberaceas ingen :pron självst necuno, nemo; :osjälvst nulle, necun; :~ annan nemo/necuno altere; :~ av dem necuno de illes/illas/illos; :(av två) necuno del duo; :~ människa nulle homine, nemo, necuno; :nästan ~ quasi necuno; :på inget vis de nulle/necun maniera/modo, non del toto ingen vart|ingen|vart|ingenvart :(el. ingenvart) in nulle parte/loco, nusquam ingendera :necuno de illes/illas/illos; :(av två) necuno del duo ingenium :ingenio ingenjör :ingeniero ingenjörsarbete :labor/travalio de ingeniero ingenjörsdiplom :diploma de ingeniero ingenjörsfirma :firma/officio de ingenieros ingenjörskonst :ingenieria ingenjörskår :mil genio ingenjörssoldat :mil soldato del genio, pionero, sappator ingenjörstrupp :mil truppa del genio/del sappatores ingenjörsvetenskap :ingenieria ingenmansland :terra de necuno/nemo, no-man’s-land eng noumænzlænd ingenstans|ingenstädes :(el. ingenstädes) in nulle parte/loco, nusquam ingenting :nihil; :det tjänar ~ till isto servi a nihil; :~ annat necun altere cosa, nihil altere ingifte :maritage -ad3e consanguinee, endogamia ingiva :se inge ingivelse :idea, inspiration, impulso, suggestion, intuition; :gudomlig ~ inspiration divin; :stundens ~ le inspiration del momento ingjuta :fig insufflar, infunder, inspirar, suggerer; :~ mod i någon insufflar/infunder corage -ad3e a un persona inglasad :vitrate ingnidning :friction; :(av olja/salva) unction ingravera :gravar in ingravering :inscription, intalio ingrediens :ingrediente, constituente, (substantia) componente, elemento ingredierande :ingrediente ingrepp :intervention, interferentia; :(intrång) infraction, transgression, infringimento, transpasso, violation; :tekn ingranage -ad3e; :göra ett ~ i någons rättigheter violar/infringer/transgreder le derectos de un persona; :kirurgiskt ~ med intervention chirurgic, operation ingreppshjul :tekn rota dentate/de ingranage -ad3e ingress :introduction, preambulo, exordio ingripa :intervenir, interponer se, prender mesuras (contra); :tekn ingranar ingripande :intervention; :tekn ingranage -ad3e ingrodd :inveterate, establite; :(djuprotad) visceral, tenace; :~ moralism moralismo visceral; :~ smuts immunditia profunde/exhaustive; :~a fördomar prejudicios establite ingärda :clausurar, includer; :(med stolpar) palar ingärdning :clausura, inclusura, clauso; :(för boskap) corral ingå :(vara del av) facer/formar parte de, prender parte in, pertiner a, esser includite in; :(sluta, stifta, bilda) contractar, contraher, concluder, formar; :allt ~r i priset toto incluse/includite; :~ avtal med contractar/contraher/concluder un accordo con; :~ förlikning transiger; :~ i svaromål defender se contra un accusation; :~ äktenskap contractar/contraher un matrimonio/un maritage -ad3e; :Love ~r i laget Love face parte del equipa ingående :I adj (grundlig) solide, detaliate, minutiose, profunde, exhaustive; :(ankommande) arrivante, entrante; :(utgörande del av) integrante II s vara på ~ esser preste pro arrivar/entrar ingång :(entré) (porta de) entrata, bucca, ingresso, adito, ostio; :(inträde) accesso, entrata, ingresso, adito; :(början) initio, comencio, comenciamento; :förbjuden ~ accesso/entrata/ingresso/passage -ad3e interdicite/prohibite; :~en till kyrkan le entrata del ecclesia; :~ till tunnelbanan le bucca del metro; :vid årets ~ al entrata/initio/comencio del anno ingångsdörr :porta de entrata ingångshål :entrata, bucca ingångslön :salario initial ingångsmarsch :mus marcha -sh- nuptial al entrata in le ecclesia ingångsord :vocabulo/parola initial, entrata ingångspsalm :mus introito ingångssida :data entrata principal a un information web eng web ingångsvärde :ekon valor initial ingénue|ingenue :teat ingénue fr ä)geny inhalation :med inhalation inhalationsapparat :med apparato inhalatori, inhalator inhalator :med inhalator inhalera :med inhalar; :person som ~r inhalator inhalering :med inhalation inhaleringsmedel :med inhalante inhamn :porto interne/interior inhamra :martellar in; :fig (inpränta) inculcar inhamring :martellamento; :fig (inpräntning) inculcation inhandla :comprar inhav :mar interne/interior, mediterraneo inhemsk :national, interne, interior, indigena, endemic, autochthone, vernacular; :den ~a befolkningen le population autochthone/indigena; :den ~a marknaden le mercato interior/national; :en ~ växt un planta endemic/indigena; :~ förbrukning consumo/consumption interior; :~a ord parolas indigena/vernacular; :~a seder costumes del pais inherent :inherente inhibera :inhiber inhiberande :inhibitive inhibering :inhibition inhibition :jur, psyk inhibition inhibitor :biol inhibitor inhomogen :inhomogene, heterogene; :egenskapen att vara ~ inhomogeneitate, heterogeneitate inhonett :inhoneste; :~ beteende inhonest(it)ate inhopp :intervention, immixtion, ingerentia, intromission; :göra ett ~ för någon reimplaciar/suppler un persona inhoppare :reimplaciante, suppletor inhuman :inhuman inhumanitet :inhumanitate inhyra :ingagiar -d3-; :inhyrd arbetskraft mano de obra ingagiate inhyrning :ingagiamento -d3- inhysa :dar albergo/allogio -d3- a, albergar, allogiar -d3- inhysning :allogiamento -d3- inhägna :clausurar, includer; :(med stolpar) palar inhägnad :clausura, inclusura, clauso; :(för boskap) corral inhämta :(skaffa sig) colliger, prender, obtener, acquirer, procurar; :(ta igen) attinger, passar; ~ ett försprång attinger; :(gå om) passar; :~ information colliger information, informar se; :~ någons råd prender consilio de un persona, consultar un persona; :~ någons tillåtelse obtener le permission de un persona inhölja :inveloppar, involver inhöljning :inveloppamento, involution inhösta :recoltar, recolliger; :sport facer punctos; :~ beröm recoltar elogio; :~ fem poäng sport facer cinque punctos inhöstning :recolta ini :I prep intra, al interior de, in II adv intra, intro, intus, al interior inifrån :de intro, de intra, intus initial :I adj initial II s (littera) initial initialbokstav :littera initial initialhastighet :velocitate initial initialkostnad :costos pl initial initialskede :periodo initial initiation :initiation initiationsrit :rito de initiation initiativ :initiativa; :pol (förslagsrätt) derecto de initiativa; :behålla ~et guardar/conservar le initiativa; :på eget ~ de proprie initiativa; :på ~ av per/a(l) initiativa de; :ta ~ prender le initiativa, initiar initiativförmåga :initiativa; :visa ~ monstrar initiativa individual initiativlös :sin initiativa initiativrik :interprendente, active initiativrikedom :spirito de initiativa initiativtagare :initiator, introductor, inspirator, promotor initiera :(inviga) initiar; :(införa) introducer initierad :(invigd) initiate; :(välunderrättad) ben informate initiering :initiation injaga :causar, occasionar, provocar; :~ skräck hos någon espaventar/intimidar un persona injektera :injectar, injicer; :med injicer, injectar, syringar injektering :injection; :med injection, syringation injektion :injection; :med injection, syringation; :intramuskulär ~ injection intramuscular; intravenös ~ injection intravenose injektionsmotor :tekn motor a injection injektionsnål :med aco/agulia a/de injection/a/de syringa injektionsspruta :med syringa injektor :tekn injector injicera :injicer, injectar; :med injectar, injicer, syringar injicerbar :injectabile injicering :injection; :med injection, syringation injurie :injuria ink :hist inquisitor, judice del inquisition inka :inca inkacivilisation :civilisation inca inkafolk :incas inkaindian :inca inkalla :appellar, convocar, advocar; :mil convocar a servicio militar; :jur citar, mandar; :~ ett vittne mandar un teste inkallelse :convocation, advocation; :mil convocation a servicio militar; :jur citation inkallelseorder :mil ordine de convocation a servicio militar inkapabel :incapabile, incapace inkapsla :incapsular inkapsling :incapsulation, incapsulamento Inkariket :le Imperio Inca inkarnation :rel incarnation inkarnera :rel incarnar inkassera :(in)cassar inkasserare :incassator inkassering :incassamento inkasso :incassamento inkassoavdelning :section de incassamento inkassobyrå :agentia de incassamento inkassoföretag :interprisa de incassamento inkassokostnad :costos pl de incassamento inkassouppdrag :commission de incassamento inkast :sport remissa in joco inkiett :inquiete inkilad :cuneate inkilning :cuneage -ad3e inklarera :disdoanar (al entrata) inklarering :disdoanamento (al entrata) inklination :inclination; :fys, astron inclination inklinationsparti :matrimonio/maritage -ad3e de amor inklinationsvinkel :astron angulo de inclination inklinera :inclinar inkludera :includer inklusive :I prep incluse, inclusive, includite II adv inclusivemente inklä :dd (med tyg) foderate; :(med bräder) intabulate, revestite de ligno inklädnad|inklädning :(el. inklädning) (med tyg) foderatura; :(med bräder) intabulamento, revestimento de ligno inklämd :serrate, comprimite; :med strangulate; :inklämt bråck med hernia strangulate inklämning :serramento, compression; :med strangulation inknappning :diminution inknådning :impastamento inkoativ :I adj språk inchoative II s språk (verbo) inchoative inkoda :data codificar inkodning :data codification inkognito :I adv incognito; :resa ~ viagiar -d3- incognito II s incognito; :bevara sitt ~ guardar le incognito inkok :kul (handling) conservation; :(resultat) conserva inkokning :kul conservation inkokt :kul in conserva inkomma :~ med en skrivelse presentar un documento inkommendera :mil ordinar a servicio militar inkommendering :mil ordine a servicio militar inkommensurabel :incommensurabile; :~t förhållande incommensurabilitate inkomparabel :incomparabile; :~t förhållande incomparabilitate inkompetens :incompetentia, incapabilitate inkompetensförklara :declarar incompetente inkompetent :incompetente, incapace, incapabile inkompetentförklara :declarar incompetente inkomplett :incomplete; :göra ~ discompletar inkomst :salario, receptas pl; :fast ~ salario fixe inkomstbortfall :privation salarial/de salario inkomstbringande :lucrative, profitabile, rentabile, remunerative; :göra ~ rentabilisar inkomstförlust :privation salarial/de salario inkomstgräns :limite salarial inkomstklass :categoria salarial inkomstkort :kortsp carta de entrata inkomstnivå :nivello salarial/del salarios inkomstpolitik :politica salarial/del salarios inkomstrelaterad :proportional al salario/al receptas pl inkomstskatt :imposto super le receptas/le salarios inkomstskillnad :differentia salarial/del salarios inkomsttagare :salariato inkomstutjämning :nivellamento salarial/del salarios inkongruens :incongruentia, incongruitate inkongruent :incongruente inkonsekvens :inconsequentia inkonsekvent :inconsequente, inconsequential inkonstant :inconstante inkonstitutionell :jur inconstitutional inkontinens :med incontinentia inkontinent :med incontinente inkonventionell :non conventional inkonvertibel :fil, hand inconvertibile; :~t förhållande inconvertibilitate inkoppla :el inducer; :fig ingagiar -d3- inkoppling :el induction; :fig ingagiamento -d3- inkorporation :incorporation inkorporera :incorporar inkorporering :incorporation inkorrekt :(oriktig) incorrecte; :(otillbörlig) incorrecte, inconveniente inkorrekthet :(oriktighet) incorrection; :(otillbörlighet) incorrection, inconvenientia inkrustation :konst incrustation inkrustera :konst incrustar inkrustering :konst incrustation inkräkta :intruder, invader inkräktande :intruse, invasive inkräktare :intruso, invasor inkräktning :intrusion, invasion inkräva :reclamar, requirer; :(skatt) perciper inkrävning :reclamation, requisition; :(av skatt) perception inkråm :(inälvor) visceras pl; :(på bröd) mica (de pan) inkrökt :med (om tarm) invaginate; :fig introvertite, egocentric inkrökthet :med (av tarm) invagination; :fig introversion, egocentricitate, egocentrismo inkubation :med incubation inkubationstid :med durata/duration de incubation inkubator :incubator inkunabel :boktr incunabulo inkurans :hand invendibilitate inkurant :hand non currente, invendibile inkvartera :allogiar -d3-, billetar, cantonar, quartierar inkvartering :allogiamento -d3-, cantonamento inkvisition :hist inquisition; :som avser ~ inquisitori, inquisitorial inkvisitorisk :inquisitori, inquisitorial inkännande :empathic inkänning :empathia inköp :compra, emption; :göra ~ facer compras/emptiones inköpa :comprar inköpare :comprator, mancipe, incargato de compras inköpscentral :central de compra inköpschef :chef sh- (del section/departimento) del compras inköpsfaktura :factura de compra(s) inköpspris :precio de compra/costo inköpsrunda :shopping eng shåping inkörningsperiod :periodo initial/de proba/de trainamento; :(för bil) rodage -ad3e inkörsport :(grande) porta de entrata inlaga :(i bok) bloco; :jur petition, requesta, memorial, supplica inlagd :(bifogad) incluse; :(intagen på sjukhus) hospitalisate; :kul marinate; :konst incrustate inlagra :incapsular; :geol sedimentar inlagring :incapsulation, incapsulamento; :geol sedimento, sedimentation inland :interior (del pais), pais interior inlandsbana :järnv ferrovia interior inlandsis :inlandsis sv; :Grönlands ~ le inlandsis de Groenlandia inlandsklimat :climate continental inlastning :sjö imbarcation, imbarcamento inleda :(börja) comenciar, principar, initiar, inciper, inchoar, aperir; :(styra) inducer; :mus preluder; :~ en diskussion aperir/comenciar un discussion; :~ en kampanj initiar un campania; :~ ett samtal comenciar/initiar un conversation; :~ förbindelser med entrar in relationes con; :~ i frestelse inducer in tentation, tentar inledande :introductive, introductori, preparatori, preliminar, exordial, initial; :~ förhandlingar preliminares; :~ ord (parolas de) introduction inledare :introductor, presentator inledning :(början) comencio, comenciamento, principio, initio, inception, inchoation; :(till bok) introduction, presentation, prefacio, prologo, proemio; :(till föreställning) introduction, exordio, prologo, preambulo; :mus (förspel) preludio; :(uvertyr) overtura; :hålla ~ till exordir, prologar, preambular; :~en till kriget le comencio del guerra; :skriva ~ till prefaciar inledningsackord :mus accordo de principio inledningsanförande :discurso inaugural/de inauguration/de apertura inledningsdikt :poema initial inledningsfas :phase initial inledningskapitel :capitulo introductori inledningsord :parolas preliminar inledningsperiod :periodo initial inledningsrör :tekn tubo de entrata/de adduction/de admission, admission, entrata inledningsscen :teat scena initial inledningsskede :phase initial inledningstal :discurso inaugural/de inauguration/de apertura inledningston :mus septima inledningsvis :preliminarmente, introductorimente inlemma :(personer) incorporar, integrar; :(områden) incorporar, annexar inlevelse :empathia inlevelseförmåga :empathia inleverera :livrar, remitter, presentar inleverering :livration, remissa, presentation inlinda :involver, inveloppar inlindning :involution, inveloppamento inlines :sport inlines eng inlains inlineskridskor :sport inlines eng inlains inljud :språk sono/littera medial inlocka :inducer inlogera :allogiar -d3-, billetar; :mil cantonar, quartierar inlogering :allogiamento -d3-; :mil cantonamento inlopp :(infartsled till hamn) cammino/via de accesso/de entrata/de ingresso (maritime/de un porto), accesso, entrata, ingresso; :(flods inflöde) bucca, imbuccatura, disbuccamento, orificio; :tekn tubo de entrata/de adduction/de admission, admission, entrata inlotsa :pilotar in, facer entrar in le porto inlotsning :pilotage -ad3e inlägg :1 (inläggsblad) folio intercalar/supplementari; :sport remissa in joco 2 (yttrande) contribution, replica inlägga|~ sitt veto mot|sitt|veto|mot :(el. ~ sitt veto mot) poner su veto a inläggning :konst incrustation, marqueteria, mosaico; :kul (handling) conservation; :(resultat) conserva; :förse med ~ar konst incrustar, marquetar inläggsblad :folio intercalar/supplementari inläggssula :(av filt) solea feltrate/de feltro inlämna :livrar, remitter, presentar; :~ en ansökan/ett äskande presentar un requesta/un petition inlämning :(handling) livration, remissa, presentation; :(plats för inlämning) deposito, consigna inlämningsbevis :recepta inlämningsdag :sista ~ termino de invio inländsk :national, interne, interior, indigena, autochthone, endemic, vernacular inlänning :nativo, indigena, authochthono inlära :apprender; :(utantill) memorisar inlärning :(le) apprender, appre(he)nsion; :(utantill) memorisation inlärningsförmåga :capacitate de apprender inlärningsprocess :processo de apprender inlärningsstudio :språk laboratorio linguistic/de linguas inlärningssvårighet :difficultate de apprender inläsa :data leger, memorisar inläsning :data lectura; :automatisk/optisk ~ lectura automatic/optic inlån :ekon deposito inlåna :ekon deponer inlåning :ekon deposition inlåningsränta :ekon interesse de deposito inlåta :~ sig i en diskussion immiscer se/ingerer se in un discussion; :~ sig i affärer occupar se de transactiones; :~ sig med någon entrar in un relation con un persona inlöpa :sjö entrar in (un porto) inlöpning :sjö entrata (in un porto) inlösa :amortisar, reimbursar, redimer; :(pant) dispignorar inlösbar :reimbursabile, redimibile; :ej ~ irredimibile inlösbarhet :redimibilitate inlösen :amortisation, reimbursamento, redemption; :(av pant) dispignoramento inlösning :amortisation, reimbursamento, redemption; :(av pant) dispignoramento inmalning :(le) molinar inmalningstvång :lantbr obligation de adder cereal svedese al molinar inmarsch :marcha -sh- in inmarschera :marchar -sh- in inmatning :data input eng inmatningsläge :data modo de input eng inmejsla :cisellar in inmejsling :cisellatura inmontera :montar in inmontering :montage -ad3e, montatura inmundiga :mangiar -d3- inmura :murar in inmuta :procurar se un concession inmutare :concessionario inmutarrätt :concession; :ansöka om en ~ demandar/peter un concession; :bevilja en ~ dar un concession inmutbar :concessibile inmutning :procuration de un concession inmutningsbar :concessibile inmynning :affluentia, affluxo inmänga :immiscer inmängning :immixtion inmönstra :mil inrolar inmönstring :mil inrolamento innan :I adv anteriormente, previemente, antea, avante; :ett år ~ un anno avante/previemente; :~ dess ante illo II konj ante que; :~ vi gick ante que nos partiva III prep ante; :~ sommaren ante le estate innandöme :interior innanfönster :fenestra interior innanför :I prep intra, al interior de, in; :belägen ~ murarna intramural II adv intra, intro, intus, al interior innanhav :mar interne/interior, mediterraneo innanläsning :lectura (in/a alte voce) innanlår :kul lumbo interior de bove innanmäte :interior; :(inälvor) visceras; :(på bröd) mica (de pan) innanrede :equipamento interior innantill :kunna läsa ~ saper leger innantilläsning :lectura (in/a alte voce) innanvatten :aqua interior (del archipelago) innanverk :mil fortification interior inne :intro, intra, intus, al interior; :~ i huset in le casa; :~ i landet in le centro del pais; :sitta ~ (i fängelse) esser in prision; :vara ~ esser in casa; :fig esser del moda/in voga innearbete :labor/travalio/obra interne/interior innebana :sport pista interior; :(för tennis) corte coperte; :(för skridskoåkning) patinatorio coperte innebandy :bandy eng bændi in sala innebo :sublocar inneboende :I adj (latent) immanente, inherente, latente, virtual II s sublocatario innebruk :för/till ~ pro uso in casa innebränd :bli ~ perir in/inter le flammas innebära :implicar, significar innebörd :senso, implication, signification, tenor; :ge en ny ~ dar un nove signification; :ord med samma ~ parolas de mesme/identic signification/tenor innecentrum :centro interior innefatta :includer, compre(he)nder, continer, caper, imbraciar, inglobar innefolk :personas in voga innefotboll :sport football eng futbå:l in sala innegrej :cosa in voga inneha :posseder, haber, (de)tener, occupar; :~ ett rekord sport detener un record eng rekå:d; :~ ett ämbete occupar un function innehandboll :sport handball eng hændbå:l in sala innehav :haber, ben, proprietate, possession innehavare :proprietario, possessor, detentor; :~ av ett rekord sport detentor de un record eng rekå:d; :rättmätig ~ proprietario legitime innehockey :hockey eng håki in sala innehåll :contento, volumine; :(ordalydelse) tenor; :(meningsfullhet) senso, signification innehålla :continer, tener, caper, comprender, includer, involver; :(ej utbetala) retener innehållsdeklaration :declaration del ingredientes/del componentes innehållsdiger :compre(he)nsive innehållsförteckning :tabula de materias, indice, index, registro innehållslös :vacue; :fig disproviste de senso innehållslöshet :vacuitate innehållsrik :compre(he)nsive innehållstom :vacue; :fig disproviste de senso innehållsuppgift :declaration del ingredientes/del componentes inneklänning :roba de casa innekretsar :circulos in voga innekrog :restaurante in voga inneliggande :(som finns tillgänglig) preste, al disposition; :(bifogad) incluse; :~ beställning hand le ordine presente/in question; :~ lager stock eng, inventario inneomgång :sport torno de servicio, innings pl eng iningz inner :sport avantero/forward eng få:wöd interior innerbana :sport pista interior innerbark :cortice interior innerbeklädnad :arkit revestimento interior de ligno innerdörr :porta interior innerficka :tasca interne/interior innerfil :fila interior innerfönster :fenestra interne/interior innerhamn :porto interne/interior innerkant :parte/latere/facie interne/interior, interior innerkurva :curva interior innerlig :intime, fervente, tenere innerlighet :intimitate, ferventia, fervor, teneressa; :med ~ con fervor innermur :muro interior/interne innermått :dimension/mesura interior innerplan :corte interne/interior, cortil innersida :parte/latere/facie interne/interior, interior innerskär :sport passo glissante de patinage -ad3e super le talia interne innerskärgård :archipelago interior/interne innerslang :camera de aere innerst :central, interior innersta :(parte) interior, corde; :i sitt ~ al fundo del corde, in le fundo innerstad :citate/urbe interior, centro urban/del urbe/del citate innersula :solea interne/interior innertak :tecto, plafond fr plafå) innertrappa :scala interne/interior innervation :fysiol innervation innervera :bot, fysiol innervar innervering :fysiol innervation innervägg :pariete interne/interior inneröra :anat aure interne/interior innesittande :föra ett ~ liv passar le major parte del vita in casa innesittare :persona sedentari innesko :scarpa de casa/pro uso in casa innesluta :(omge) incircular, circumferer, immurar; :(bifoga) includer, inserer, insertar; :(innefatta) includer, compre(he)nder, involver, implicar, inglobar; :(innestänga) clausurar, (in)carcerar, internar innestänga :clausurar, incarcerar, internar innestå :restar innestående :restante; :~ fordringar ekon creditos restante; :~ lön salario debite; :~ medel bank deposito innesysslor :labores/occupationes domestic/in casa innevarande :currente, presente, actual; :den 5 ~ månad le cinque del currente innevånare :habitante, residente, nativo, regnicola innovation :innovation; :införa ~er introducer innovationes innovationsprocess :processo de innovation innovativ :innovator innovatör :innovator inntroduktionspris :precio de introduction innästla :~ sig infiltrar se innästling :infiltration inofficiell :non official inokulera :inocular inokulering :inoculation inolja :lubricar, olear inom :in, intra; :~ kort in pauco/poco, in pauc/poc tempore; :~ tre dagar intra tres jornos inombordare :sjö (inombordsmotor) (motor) intrabordo; :(båt med inombordsmotor) intrabordo inombords :sjö a bordo; :fig interiormente, internemente, intra inombordsmotor :motor intrabordo inomeuropeisk :intereuropee inomhus :in (le) casa/domo; :sport in sala; :inomhus- interior, in (le) casa; :sport in sala inomhusantenn :antenna interior inomhusarbete :labor/travalio interior/interne inomhusbana :sport pista interior; :(för skridskoåkning) patinatorio coperte; :(för tennis) corte coperte inomhusbassäng :sport piscina coperte/interne/interior inomhusbruk :för ~ pro uso in casa inomhusidrott :sport in sala/indoor eng indå: inomhussport :sport in sala/indoor eng indå: inomhussysslor :labores/occupationes domestic/in casa inomhustennis :sport tennis eng in sala inomskärs :in le archipelago interior inoperabel :inoperabile inoperera :med operar in; :~ ett nytt hjärta operar in un nove corde inopportun :inopportun inordna :(saker) inserer, insertar, incorporar; :(pesoner) integrar, incorporar; :~ sig accommodar se, conformar se, adaptar se, plicar se inordning :(av saker) insertion, incorporation; :(av personer) integration, incorporation inpacka :(im)pacchettar, inveloppar, impaccar, imballar; :(i lådor) incassar inpackning :imballage -ad3e, inveloppamento, incassamento; :(som hårvård) inveloppamento del capillos in plastico post tractamento con balsamo inpass :remarca, observation inpassera :entrar in inpassering :entrata inpassning :(infattning) incastratura; :sport remissa in joco inpiskad :fig astute, infame, ignobile, abjecte, basse, vil, villan; :en ~ skälm un ver picaro sp inpiskare :impulsator, stimulator inplacera :implaciar inplacering :implaciamento inplanta :(inpränta) inculcar, imprimer, impressionar inplantera :implantar inplantering :implantation inplantning :(inpräntning) inculcation inplasta :plastificar inplastning :plastification inprogrammera :data programmar inprogrammering :data programmation inprägla :stampar, impressionar, imprimer inprägling :stampage -ad3e inpränta :inculcar, imprimer, impressionar inpräntning :inculcation input :data input eng, entrata inpyrd :~ med damm plen/coperte de pulvere; :~ med fördomar multo prejudicial; :~ med rök toto fumose inpå :proxime a, presso, a presso de; :stå tätt ~ någon star multo proxime a un persona; :till långt ~ natten usque al fundo del nocte; :våt ~ bara kroppen molliate usque al ossos inrama :inquadrar inramare :inquadrator inramning :inquadramento inrangera :inserer, insertar, incorporar inrangering :insertion, incorporation inrapportera :reportar, referer, facer/presentar un reporto inrapportering :reportage -ad3e inre :I adj interne, interior, intime; :en ~ röst un voce interior; :~ blödning hemorrhagia interne; :~ lugn calma interior; :~ kamp lucta/combatto interior; :~ krets circulo intime; :~ liv vita interior II s interior, corde, fundo, anima; :det ~ av Afrika le interior/le regiones remote de Africa; :det ~ av staden le citate/urbe interior, le centro urban/del citate/del urbe; :husets ~ le (parte) interior del casa; :i sitt ~ in le corde/le fundo/le fundo del corde inreda :arrangiar -d3-, installar, mobilar; :(utrusta) equipar; :~ ett hus installar un casa; :~ ett kök/ett sjukhus modernt equipar modernemente un cocina/un hospital inredare :decorator de interiores inredning :installation/decoration/arrangiamento -d3- interior; :(utrustning) equipamento interior inredningsarkitekt :architecto/decorator de interiores inredningsfirma :firma dr architectura de interiores inredningskonst :arte del decoration de interiores inregistrera :registrar inregistrering :registration inrekvirera :requirer, requisitionar inremedicinsk :del medicina interne inrepolitisk :del politica interior inresa :I s entrata, ingresso II v entrar (in), ingressar (in) inresekretorisk :fysiol endocrin inresetillstånd :permisso de entrata/de ingresso inresevisum :visa de entrata/de ingresso inrikes :national, interne, interior inrikesdepartement :ministerio del interior inrikesflyg :avion interior/interne inrikeshandel :commercio interior inrikesminister :ministro del interior inrikespolitik :politica interior inrikespolitisk :de(l) politica interior inrikestrafik :traffico interior inrikta :diriger; :(eldvapen) punctar; :~ sig på concentrar se super inriktning :direction; :(av eldvapen) punctage -ad3e; :(tendens) tendentia, trend eng inrim :litt rima interior inringa :mil incircular, investir, assediar, blocar inringning :I mil incirculamento, investimento, assedio II (efter rast) (le) sonar; :(av meddelande) telephonata inringningsmanöver :mil manovra de incirculation inringningstaktik :mil tactica de incirculation inrista :intaliar, gravar inristning :intalio, gravure fr -vy:r inrop :(vid auktion) compra (de auction) inropa :(vid auktion) comprar (a un auction) inropare :(vid auktion) adjudicatario inropning :(vid auktion) adjudication; :teat crito(s) de facer revenir inropspris :(vid auktion) precio del adjudicatorio inrotad :inveterate, establite; :~ vana habitude inveterate; :~e fördomar prejudicios establite inrullad :inveloppate, involvite inrullning :inveloppamento, involution inrusande :komma ~ venir entrante precipitemente inrutad :regular, ordinate, methodic; :en ~ tillvaro un vita regular inryckning :mil (le) presentar se a/entrar in servicio militar inrymma :(innehålla) continer; :(inbegripa) includer; :(inhysa) allogiar -d3-, albergar, installar inräkna :contar; :(medräkna) includer inräkning :(le) contar inrätta :(grunda) fundar, instaurar, instituer, constituer, eriger, edificar, crear, establir, stabilir; :(anordna) arrangiar -d3-; :(anpassa) adaptar; :~ en tjänst crear un function/un posto; :~ sig installar se, accommodar se, (ad)aptar se inrättning :fundation, constitution, erection, creation; :(anstalt) establimento, stabilimento, instituto, institution; :(anordning) apparato, arrangiamento -d3-, equipamento, commoditate; :(mekanism) mechanismo; :sanitära ~ar equipamentos/commoditates sanitari inrådan :consilio; :på ~n av per consilio de, sequente le consilio de inröstning :cooptation insalta :kul insalar insamla :colliger; :(skörda) recoltar insamlare :collector insamling :collection, collecta; :(i kyrka) collecta, questa insamlingsaktion :collecta insamlingsbössa :cassa a/de collecta/de questa insats :(prestation) prestation, effortio; :(insättning) deposito; :spel moneta/summa riscate; :(i vad) moneta/summa spondite; :fördubbling av ~en spel martingala; :göra en ~ för apportar su collaboration/su contribution a, contribuer a, collaborar a insatsbelopp :deposito insatskapital :deposito insatslägenhet :appartamento cooperative insatt :~ i (kunnig) versate in; :~ i fängelse imprisionate, incarcerate, internate inscenera :teat poner in scena, inscenar; :fig inscenar inscenering :teat mise en scene fr a) sä:n, inscenation; :fig inscenation inse :compre(he)nder, recognoscer, vider inseende :(tillsyn) supervision; :ha ~ över supervider insegel :sigillo; :fig confirmation, signo insegla :entrar al vela insegling :entrata al vela insekt :zool insecto; :bevingade ~er insectos alate; :honungssamlande ~er insectos mellifere; :läran om ~er insectologia, entomologia; :med form som en ~ insectifome; :sexfotad ~ hexapodo; :som avser ~er entomic; :som avser läran om ~er insectologic, entomologic insekticid :insecticida insektsangrepp :invasion de insectos insektsbekämpande :insectifuge; :~ medel insectifuge insektsbekämpning :campania pro le extermination de insectos insektsbeskrivare :entomographo insektsbeskrivning :entomographia insektsbett :piccatura de insecto insektsblomma :flor entomophile insektsdödande :insecticida; :~ medel insecticida insektsforskare :insectologo, entomologo, entomologista insektshärjning :plaga/flagello/invasion de insectos insektskännare :insectologo, entomologo, entomologista insektsmedel :insecticida insektspulver :pulvere insecticida insektsvetenskap :insectologia, entomologia insektsätande :zool insectivore, entomophage; :bot carnivore insektsätare :zool insectivoro, entomophago; :bot planta carnivore, carnivoro insemination :insemination; :artificiell ~ insemination artificial inseminera :inseminar (artificialmente) inseminering :insemination insida :parte/latere/facie interne/interior, interior; :(avigsida) reverso inside information|inside|information :novas de bon fonte, information confidential insider :persona initiate, initiato insides :I adj interior, interne, confidential; :~ upplysningar novas de bon fonte, information confidential II adv interiormente, internemente, intra insidiös :insidiose insignier :insignias insikt :(begrepp) compre(he)nsion, idea, vista, notion, opinion; :(kunskap) intelligentia, perspicacia, perspicacitate, sagacitate; :fil cognition; :rel gnosis; :ha ~ i haber intelligentia de; :komma till ~ compre(he)nder insiktsfull :intelligente, prudente, sensate, sage -d3- insiktsfullhet :intelligentia, judicio, prudentia, sagessa -d3- insinuant :insinuante, insinuative insinuation :insinuation insinuera :insinuar; :person som ~r insinuator insistera :(på) insister (super) insistering :insistentia insjukna :cader malade; :~ i cancer haber cancer insjunken :cave insjö :laco; :som avser ~ lacustre insjöfart :navigation/traffico lacustre insjöfisk :pisce lacustre insjöfiske :pisca lacustre insjövatten :aqua lacustre/de laco inskeppa :sjö (införa med fartyg) importar per nave; :(föra ombord) imbarcar inskeppning :sjö (införsel med fartyg) importation per nave; :(ombordtagning) imbarcamento, imbarcation inskickning :invio inskjuta :(en kommentar) interloquer inskolning :preparation gradual pro le education scholar inskott :insertion, intercalation, interpolation inskrida :(ingripa) intervenir, interponer se, prender mesuras (contra) inskridande :(ingripande) intervention inskrift|inskription :(el. inskription) inscription, legenda, devisa, epigrapho inskriven :mat inscripte inskrivning :inscription, registration, immatriculation; :mat inscription; :mil conscription, inrolamento inskrivningsbok :mil libretto militar inskrivningsdag :sista ~ termino de inscription/de registration inskrivningsdomare :jur chef sh- de autoritate de registration inskrivningsmyndighet :jur autoritate de registration inskrivningsområde :mil districto de conscription inskrivningsregister :jur, lantm matricula; :införa i ~ (im)matricular inskrivningsväsen :jur systema pro registrar (in actos public acquisitiones de immobiles) inskränka :limitar, restringer, reducer; :~ någons frihet restringer le libertate de un persona; :~ sig limitar se, restringer se; :(knappa in på utgifterna) reducer le expensas/le costos inskränkande :restrictive, limitative inskränkning :limitation, restriction, reduction inskränkt :(begränsad) limitate, restringite, reducite, exigue; :fig (enfaldig) limitate, curte de intelligentia inskränkthet :fig limitation inskärning :incision; :(i trä) intalio; :geol indentation; :arkit glypho inskärpa :inculcar inskärpning :inculcation inslag :elemento, contribution; :text (i väv) trama inslagning :imballage -ad3e inslagningspapper :papiro de imballage -ad3e inslagsgarn :text filo de trama inslumring :(le) addormir se inslussning :(le) facer entrar per le esclusa insläpp|insläppning :(el. insläppning) entrata, admission insmickra :~ sig blandir se, insinuar se insmickrande :adulatori, unctuose insmord :lubri(fi)cate, ingrassate insmugglad :contrabandate insmuggling :contrabando insmyga :~ sig entrar furtivemente/clandestinmente, introducer se/insinuar se; :ett fel har insmugit sig i beräkningen il se ha introducite un error in le calculo insmygning :introduction furtive/clandestin, intrusion insmörja :lubri(fi)car, unctar, linir; :(med fett) ingrassar; :(med olja) olear insnitt :incision; :(i trä) intalio; :göra ~ i incider, insecar insnärja :intricar; :~ sig intricar se insnärjning :intrication insnöad :blocate per le nive; :fig dismodate, antiquate, passate de moda insnörd :constringite insnörning :constriction; :med stenose, stenosis insockra :insucrar insolation :insolation insolvens :insolventia insolvent :insolvente insomna :addormir se insomningsmedel :farm medio pro addormir se, soporifico insortera :inserer, insertar insortering :insertion inspara :sparniar, economisar insparing|insparning :(el. insparning) sparnio, economia, economisation inspark :sport colpo de goal eng goul inspektera :inspectar, inspicer, facer un inspection de, controlar, visitar; :mil passar in revista; :~ trupperna passar le truppas in revista inspektering :(kontroll) inspection, controlo, visita; :mil inspection, revista inspektion :(kontroll) inspection, controlo, visita; :mil inspection, revista; :förrätta en ~ facer un inspection, inspectar inspektionsresa :viage -ad3e de inspection inspektor :1 (vid studentnation) supervisor de un association de studentes/de studiantes 2 lantbr surveliante de travalio/de labor inspektorat :inspectorato inspektorsbefattning :inspectorato inspektris :inspectrice inspektör :inspector, controlator, supervisor, visitator inspela :(på band/diskett) registrar (super banda/disco); :film filmar inspelad :preregistrate; :en ~ kasett un cassetta preregistrate inspelning :(av ljud) registration; :film filmation inspelningsapparat :(för ljud) magnetophono; :(för bild och ljud) magnetoscopio inspelningsband :banda de registration inspelningsstudio :mus studio musical; :film studio cinematic inspicient :teat inscenator assistente inspiration :inspiration inspirationskälla :fonte de inspiration inspiratör :inspirator, instigator inspirera :inspirar, enthusiasmar, infunder enthusiasmo a inspirerande :inspirante, inspiratori, enthusiasmante, vivificante inspruta :injectar, injicer, infunder, syringar insprutning :injection, infusion, syringation insprutningsmotor :motor a injection insprängd :några ~a hyddor bland de vanliga husen al(i)cun cabanas dispersate inter le casas ordinari inspärra :imprisionar, (in)carcerar, internar, recluder, confinar, claustrar; :(i fängelse) imprisionar, incarcerar; :(i häkte) detener; :(i kloster) claustrar inspärrning :imprisionamento, (in)carceration, internamento, internation, reclusion, confinamento; :(i fängelse) imprisionamento, incarceration; :(i häkte) detention, detenimento instabil :instabile, labile instabilitet :instabilitate, labilitate installand :persona qui va esser installate/inaugurate installation :(insättning i ämbete) installation; :(av professor) inauguration; :tekn installation, montage -ad3e installationsakt :solemnitate/ceremonia de installation/de inauguration installationsföreläsning :discurso de inauguration installationskostnad :costos pl de installation installationsmaterial :material de installation installator :inaugurator installatör :installator installera :(insätta i ämbete) installar; :(en professor) inaugurar; :tekn installar; :~ sig installar se, stabilir se installering :installation, inauguration; :tekn installation instans :(myndighet) autoritate; :jur instantia; i sista ~en in le ultime instantia; :vända sig till högre ~ diriger se a un autoritate superior insteg :få/vinna ~ haber/obtener entrata, ganiar terreno, poter stabilir se instick :insertion, intercalation, interpolation instifta :fundar, instaurar, instituer, constituer, eriger, edificar, crear, establir, stabilir instiftare :fundator, instaurator, creator, erector, establitor instiftelse :fundation, constitution, erection, creation, establimento, stabilimento, instituto, institution instinkt :instincto; :av ~ per instincto, instinctivemente instinkthandling :action instinctive instinktiv :instinctive; :en ~ notvilja un aversion instinctive instinktmässig :instinctive; :psyk instinctual institut :instituto, institution, fundation, stabilimento, establimento institution :institution, instituto, officio; :sociologiska ~en le instituto/institution sociologic/de sociologia institutionalisera :institutionalisar institutionalisering :institutionalisation institutionell :institutional instormande :komma ~ venir entrante precipitemente instruera :instruer instruering :instruction, briefing eng bri:fing instruktion :(undervisning) instruction, inseniamento; :(anvisning) instruction, ordine, prescription, consigna, notitia; :noga följa ~er strictemente sequer le instructiones instruktionsbok :libro/libretto de instructiones instruktionsfilm :film de instruction instruktiv :instructive, educative, maestrative instruktris :instructrice instruktör :instructor instrument :tekn instrumento, apparato, machina, utensile, dispositivo, ingenio; :mus instrumento; :fig instrumento; :avläsa ett ~ controlar un instrumento instrumental :mus instrumental instrumentalemsemble :mus insimul/ensemble fr a)sa):bl instrumental instrumentalis :språk caso instrumental instrumentalism :fil instrumentalismo; :företrädare för ~ instrumentista instrumentalist :mus instrumentista instrumentalmusik :musica instrumental instrumentarium :mus collection de instrumentos musical/de musica instrumentation :mus instrumentation, orchestration instrumentationslära :mus instrumentation instrumentbräda :pannello de instrumentos instrumentell :mus instrumental instrumentera :mus instrumentar, orchestrar instrumentering :mus instrumentation, orchestration instrumentflygning :pilotage -ad3e sin visibilitate instrumentmakare :constructor/fabricante de instrumentos instrumentmakeri :construction/fabrication de instrumentos instrumentpanel :pannello de instrumentos instrumentskåp :armario de instrumentos instrumentutrustning :tekn instrumentation inström :affluxo, influxo inströmma :affluer inströmning :affluxo, influxo instudera :mus, teat studiar, studer; :(tolka) interpretar instudering :mus, teat studio; :(tolkning) interpretation instundande :futur, proxime inställa :(inhibera) annullar, cancellar, suspender; :jur inhiber; :(upphöra med) suspender, cessar, arrestar, discontinuar; :~ sig (infinna sig) presentar se, monstrar se, (ap)parer; :(dyka upp) emerger; :jur comparer, presentar se; :~ sig i rätten comparer/presentar se ante le tribunal; :~ sig på preparar se a/pro inställbar :adjustabile, regulabile, adaptabile inställd :vara ~ på något esser preparate a un cosa, esser equipate pro un cosa, haber previdite un cosa; :vara ~ på att intender; :vara vänligt ~ mot någon favorar/favorir un persona inställelse :(avslutande) cessation, abandono, arresto, suspension; :(det att infinna sig) apparition, apparentia; :jur comparition; :försummad ~ jur contumacia inställelsedag :jur die/jorno de comparition inställelseorder :mil ordine a servicio militar inställning :(justering) adjustamento, regulation; :(attityd) attitude, spirito, disposition, mentalitate; :ha den rätta ~en till något haber le mentalitate juste pro un cosa inställsam :adulatori, unctuose; :vara ~ adular, blandir inställsamhet :flatteria, blandimento, adulation, sycophantia instämma :(ansluta sig) approbar, assentir, consentir, adherer, acquiescer; :jur citar, mandar; :~ ett vittne jur mandar un teste instämmande :I s accordo, approbation, assentimento, consentimento, adhesion, acquiescentia II adj approbative, approbatori, assentiente, consentiente, acquiescente; :ett ~ mummel un murmure approbatori/de approbation instämning :jur citation instängd :confinate, recluse; :fig (om luft) mal ventilate instängning :confinamento, reclusion instörtning :(ras) collapso insubordination :insubordination, indisciplina insufficiens :insufficientia, deficientia insufficient :insufficiente, deficiente insugning :(av vätska) absorbentia, absorption, imbibimento, imbibition; :(av luft) aspiration, inhalation insugningsventil :valvula de aspiration insulin :insulina insulinbehandling :med insulinotherapia insulininjektion :injection de insulina insult :med crise, crisis, attacco; :apoplektisk ~ attacco de apoplexia insulär :insular; :Englands ~a position le position insular/le insularitate del Regno Unite insulärstat :stato insular insupa :(luft) aspirar, inhalar; :fig absorber, imbiber se de, impregnar se de insupning :(av luft) aspiration, inhalation; :fig absorption, imbibition insurgent :insurgente insvepning :inveloppamento, involution insvängd :curvate verso le interior, concave; :~ i midjan (om klädesplagg) adjustate al talia insydd :vara ~ fig esser imprisionate/incarcerate, esser in prision/in carcere insyltad :kul conservate, in confitura/confectura; :fig vara ~ i något esser implicate in un cosa insyltning :kul confitureria insyn :(möjlighet att se in) vista del interior; :(möjlighet till kontroll) controlo, surveliantia, guarda, inspection, vigilantia; :gardinerna skyddar från ~ le cortinas preveni/impedi reguardos del passantes; :ha ~ i fig esser informate de insändarbrev :lettera/littera al redaction/de lector insändare :lettera/littera al redaction/de lector insändarspalt :rubrica de lectores insändning :invio insätta :~ i ämbete inaugurar, investir, installar; :~ på tronen inthronar; :~ som arvinge instituer un persona herede insättning :bank deposito; :~ i ämbete inauguration, investimento, installation; :~ på tronen inthronamento insöndring :fysiol secretion interne insöndringsorgan :anat organo del secretion interne insöva :addormir; :~ någon i säkerhet addormir un persona a/in securitate inta|intaga :(el. intaga) (erövra) prender, occupar, expugnar, capturar; :(sätta sig i viss ställning/hållning) prender, adoptar; :(charmera) captivar, ganiar le favor/le sympathia de; :(förtära) prender, ingerer; :~ en attityd adoptar un attitude; :~ en stad prender/occupar un citate/un urbe; :~ en ståndpunkt prender/adoptar un position; :~ sin plats prender su placia; möjlig att ~ prendibile intag :tubo de entrata/de adduction/de admission, admission, entrata; :text plica/plicatura suite intaga :se inta intagande :affabile, amabile, gratiose, grate, agradabile, sympathic, attractive intagen :(på sjukhus) hospitalisate; :(vid läroanstalt) admittite; :(betagen) incantate, captivate, attrahite intagning :(på sjukhus) hospitalisation; :(vid läroanstalt) admission, entrata intagningsbestämmelser :conditiones de admission/de entrata intagningsnämnd :commission de admission intakt :intacte, inalterate, pristine intala :insufflar, infunder, inspirar; :~ någon mod insufflar/infunder corage -ad3e a un persona, incoragiar -d3- un persona; :~ sig (ingjuta sig själv) insufflar se, infunder se, inspirar se; :(inbilla sig) imaginar se, figurar se, creder se intarsia :intarsia, mosaico de ligno intatuera :tatuar intatuering :tatuage -ad3e; :låta göra en ~ facer se tatuar inte :non; :det hoppas jag ~! io spera que non!; :~ alls non del toto, nullemente; :~ bara... utan även non solmente... ma anque; :~ ens non mesmo; :~ heller ni; :~ mer non plus; :~ sant? nonne?; :~ än non ancora, non jam, nondum; :jag kan ~ komma io non pote venir; :om ~ si non, in caso negative; :varför ~? proque non? inteckna :ekon hypothecar, gravar de un hypotheca; :huset är ~t le casa es gravate con hypotheca inteckning :ekon hypotheca; :för vilken ~ kan beviljas hypothecabile; :lösa en ~ amortisar/redimer un hypotheca; :som avser ~ hypothecari; :ta en ~ på ett hus prender un hypotheca super un casa inteckningsbar :hypothecabile inteckningsbevis :lettera/littera/schedula/titulo hypothecari inteckningsgivare :creditor hypothecari inteckningshandling :lettera/littera/schedula/titulo hypothecari inteckningslån :presto hypothecari inteckningsskuld :debita hypothecari inteckningstagare :debitor hypothecari integral :mat integral; :beräkna ~en av calcular le integral de, integrar; :beräkning av ~ integration; :bestämd/obestämd ~ integral definite/indefinite; :som avser ~ integral integralkalkyl :mat calculo integral integraltecken :mat signo integral integration :integration; :mat, ekon integration integrationspolitik :politica de integration integrator :mat integrator integrera :integrar; :mat calcular le integral de, integrar; :som kan ~s integrabile integrerande :integrante, essential integrering :integration; :person som strävar efter ~ integrationista integritet :integritate; :bevara sin ~ conservar su integritate intellekt :intellecto, intelligentia intellektualisera :intellectualisar intellektualisering :intellectualisation intellektualism :intellectualismo intellektualist :intellectualista intellektualistisk :intellectualista, intellectualistic intellektualitet :intellectualitate intellektuell :intellectual; :de ~a le intellectuales, le intelligentsia ry intelligens :intelligentia, intellecto; :brist på ~ inintelligentia intelligensfri :inintelligente intelligenskvot :(IQ) quotiente intellectual/mental/de intelligentia (QI) intelligensnivå :nivello intellectual/mental intelligenstest :test eng psychometric/de intelligentia intelligent :intelligente intelligentia :intelligentsia ry intendent :intendente intendentur :intendentia, administration; :mil intendentia (militar) intendenturkår :intendentia; :mil intendentia (militar) intendenturofficer :mil officiero del intendentia intendenturpersonal :intendentia intendenturtjänst :intendentia intensifiera :intensificar intensifiering :intensification, augmentation del intensitate intensitet :intensitate intensiv :intensive; :~t jordbruk agricultura intensive intensiven :med unitate de intensive care eng käö intensivvård :med intensive care eng käö intensivvårdsavdelning :med unitate de intensive care eng käö intention :intention interagera :interager interaktion :interaction interaktiv :data interactive; :fungera ~t functionar interactivemente intercitytåg :järnv traino expresse, expresso, traino intercity eng intösiti interdikt :rel interdiction, interdicto; :belägga med ~ pronunciar le interdicto contra, interdicer interface :data interface eng intöfeis, interfacie; :som avser ~ interfacial interferens :fys interferentia; :som avser ~ interferential interferensfenomen :phenomeno de interferentia interferera :fys interferer interferering :fys interferentia interferometer :fys interferometro interferometri :fys interferometria interferon :biokem interferon interfoliera :interfoliar intergalaktisk :astron intergalactic interglacial :geol interglacial interglacialtid :geol periodo interglacial interim :interim, interea, interdum interimbevis :certificato provisori/provisional interimistisk :interimari, interime, ad interim, provisori, provisional interimsbestämmelse :regulamento provisori/provisional interimsregering :governamento provisori/provisional/interime/ad interim interiör :interior interjektion :språk interjection; :som avser ~ interjective interkommunal :intercommunal, interurban interkommunion :rel communion interkontinental :intercontinental interkontinentalrobot :mil missile intercontinental interkostal :anat intercostal interlingua :språk interlingua; :mellanspråket ~ le lingua auxiliar interlingua interlinguastudium :interlinguistica interlinguavetenskap :interlinguistica interlinguist :interlinguista interlinguistik :interlinguistica interlinguistisk :interlinguistic interlokutör :interlocutor interludium :mus, TV interludio intermedium :hist (mellantid) tempore/epocha intermedie, intermedio, intervallo; :teat intermedio intermediär :intermediari, intermedie intermezzo :intermezzo it -ts-; :mus intermezzo intermittent :intermittente, periodic; :~ feber/puls med febre/pulso intermittente intern :I adj interne, interior II s internato intern-TV|intern|TV|intern-tv|tv :(el. intern-tv) television interne/interior internalisera :internalisar internalisering :internalisation internat :internato internatelev :interno international :pol international; :Internationalen mus le (Canto) International internationalisera :internationalisar internationalisering :internationalisation internationalism :internationalismo internationalist :internationalista internationalistisk :internationalistic, internationalista internationalitet :internationalitate internationell :international; :Internationella valutafonden (International Monetary Fund eng, IMF) le Fundo Monetari International (FMI) internatskola :internato internera :internar internering :internamento interneringsläger :campo de internamento internet :data internet eng intönet internist :med internista internmeddelande :information interne internmedicin :medicina interne internminne :data memoria interne internordisk :internordic internradio :radio interne/interior interntelefon :telephono interne/interior internutbildning :formation interne interparlamentarisk :interparlamentari interpellant :interpellante, interpellator interpellation :interpellation interpellera :interpellar interplanetarisk|interplanetär :(el. interplanetär) astron interplanetari Interpol :Interpol interpolation :interpolation interpolera :interpolar interpolering :interpolation interpret :interprete interpretatör :interprete interpretera :interpretar interpretör :interprete interpunktera :språk punctuar interpunktering :språk punctuation interpunktion :språk punctuation interpunktionstecken :språk signo de punctuation interrailkort :carta (de reduction/disconto al) interrail eng intöreil interregional :interregional interregnum :interregno interrogativ :språk interrogative interrogativsats :språk phrase interrogative interskandinavisk :interscandinave interstellär :astron interstellar intertextualitet :intertextualitate Intertype :typ Intertype® eng intötaip Intertypemaskin :typ machina de composition Intertype® eng intötaip Intertypesättare :typ compositor a machina Intertype® eng intötaip Intertypesättning :typ composition Intertype® eng intötaip interurban :interurban interurbanlån :(från bibliotek) presto interurban interurbansamtal :tele telephonata/communication/appello interurban intervall :intervallo; :mat intervallo; :mus intervallo; :med jämna ~ a/con intervallos regular intervenera :intervenir intervention :intervention interventionspolitik :interventionismo; :företrädare för ~ interventionista; :som avser ~ interventionista interviewmetod :methodo de interviewar intövju- intervju :interview eng intövju:, intervista; :be om en ~ peter un interview; :bevilja någon en ~ conceder un interview eng intövju: a un persona intervjua :interviewar intövju- intervjuare :interviewer eng intövjuö, intervistator intervjuobjekt|intervjuoffer :(el. intervjuoffer) persona interviewate intövju- intervokalisk :språk intervocalic intet :självst nihil, nil, nullo; :osjälvst nulle, necun; :av ~ värde de nulle/necun valor; :gå om ~ conducer a nihil; :på ~ sätt de nulle/necun modo/maniera; :~ ont anande qui conjice/conjectura nihil intetsägande :disproviste de senso, insignificante, inexpressive, trivial intig :futile, insignificante; :jur invalide, nulle, casse intighet :futilitate, insignificantia; :jur invaliditate, nullitate intill :I prep (bredvid) juxta, al latere de; :(om tid) usque (a); :~ nu usque ora/nunc; :~ slutet usque al fin; :~ sista ögonblicket usque al ultime momento; :sitta ~ någon seder al latere de un persona; :tätt ~ muren juxta le/toto presto del muro II adv vicin, al latere; :vi bor i huset ~ nos habita le casa vicin, nos habita al latere intilliggande :adjacente, (circum)vicin, proxime, propinque intim :intime; :~t umgänge copula, copulation, coito intimism :konst intimismo intimist :konst intimista intimistisk :konst intimista intimitet :intimitate intjack :furto/robamento con effraction/con fractura, effraction intjäna :ganiar, lucrar intjänandetid :periodo de nomination minimal (pro haber pension integral) intolerabel :intolerabile intolerans :intolerantia intolerant :intolerante intolka :interpretar intolkning :interpretation intonation :språk, mus intonation intonera :mus intonar intonering :mus intonation intorkning :dishydration intra muros|intra|muros :intra muros lat intracellulär :intracellular intrada :mus entrata intrados :arkit intradorso intramuskulär :med intramuscular; :tillföra en medicin ~t injectar/injicer un medicina per via intramuscular intransigens :intransigentia intransigent :intransigente intransitiv :språk intransitive; :~a verb verbos intransitive intrasslad :imbroliate, intricate intrassling :imbroliamento, intrico, intrication intravenös :med intravenose intressant :interessante intresse :interesse; :(uppmärksamhet) interesse, attention; :av allmänt ~ de interesse, in curiositate; :bristande ~ manco de interesse, disinteresse public/commun/general; :hysa ~ för interessar se a/in, prender interesse a/in; :mista/tappa ~t perder le interesse, disinteressar se; :ligga/vara i någons ~ esser in le interesse de un persona; :visa ~ för någon monstrar interesse pro un persona intressebevakning :protection de interesses intressegemenskap :communitate/coalition de interesses intressegrupp :gruppamento de interesses intressekollision :collision de interesses intressekonflikt :conflicto de interesses intresselös :inimportante, non importante, sin importantia, insignificante, negligibile intresselöshet :insignificantia, futilitate intressemotsättning :opposition de interesses intressent :interessato intresseområde :sphera de interesses intresseorganisation :organisation que perseque objectivos concrete intressera :interessar; :~ sig för interessar se a/in, prender interesse a/in, interessar se (de) intresserad :interessate, plen de interesse, curiose; :vara ~ av interessar se a/in/de, prender interesse a/in intressesfär :sphera de interesses intresseväckande :interessante intrig :intriga, intrico, machination, cabala, maneo, manovras pl; :(sammansvärjning) complot, conspiration; :litt intriga, fabula intrigant :I adj intrigante II s intrigante, machinator intrigdrama :litt drama de intriga intrigera :intrigar, intricar, insidiar, cabalar, complotar, conspirar intrigmakare :intrigante, machinator intrigör :intrigante, machinator intrikat :intricate intrimma :(justera) (re)adjustar, adaptar, regular; :(ansa ) tonder; :(träna) trainar intrimning :(justering) adjustage -ad3e, adjustamento, adaptation introducera :introducer introducering :introduction introduktion :introduction; :som avser ~ introductive, introductori introduktionsbrev :lettera/littera de introduction/de presentation introduktionskurs :curso de orientation introduktionsmöte :session de orientation introduktör :introductor introitus :mus introito introspektion :psyk introspection introspektiv :psyk introspective introvert :psyk introvertite; :~ läggning introversion; :~ person introvertito; :vara ~ introverter intryck :impression; :göra ~ på facer impression/impressionar a; :jag har ~et att il me pare/sembla que; :mottaglig för ~ impressionabile; :som gör ~ impressionante, impressive, imponente, prestigiose, spectacular intryckbar :impressionabile intryckning :pression intryckt :premite, pressate, appoiate; :håll knappen ~ tene le button pressate/premite inträda :(stiga in) entrar; :(gå med i förening) associar se a; :(börja) comenciar; :(inträffa) occurrer, evenir, presentar se, offerer se; :så snart en förbättring inträder si tosto que un amelioration se presenta inträde :entrata, admission, accesso, ingresso, adito; :(avgift) precio de entrata; :(början) comencio, comenciamento; :fritt ~ entrata gratuite; :göra sitt ~ facer su entrata/su ingresso, entrar, ingressar; :som kan beviljas ~ admissibile; :vid vårens ~ al comencio del primavera inträdesansökan :(till skola) demanda/requesta de admission inträdesavgift :precio de entrata; :(vid inskrivning) costos pl de inscription/de registration inträdesberättigad :admissibile inträdesbiljett :billet de entrata inträdesfordringar :conditiones de admission/de entrata inträdesprov :examine de admission/de entrata/de ingresso inträdestal :(vid universitet) discurso/oration inaugural inträffa :(hända) evenir, occurrer, haber loco; :(inträda) occurrer, evenir, presentar se, offerer se; :~ oväntat supervenir; :om en olycka ~r in caso de un accidente; :påsken ~r i slutet av mars i år pascha es/nos ha pascha al fin del martio iste anno intränga :penetrar, intruder, invader, irrumper; :(långsamt) infiltrar se inträngande :fig penetrante, profunde inträngling :intrusor, invasor inträngning :penetration inträngningsförmåga :fortia de penetration intrång :intrusion intubation :med intubation intubera :med intubar intuition :intuition, instincto, flair fr flä:r intuitiv :intuitive; :förstå/känna/veta ~t saper intuitivemente/per intuition, intuer intumning :skogsbr mesuration de ligno intvålning :saponamento intyg :attestation, testimonial, certificato intyga :attestar, testimoniar, testificar, certificar intygsgivare :attestator, testificator, certificator intäkt :(inkomst) recepta; :~erna från konserten le receptas del concerto; :ta något som ~ för något fig allegar/adducer un cosa como pretexto/como ration de intåg :entrata, ingresso; :göra/hålla sitt ~ facer su entrata/su ingresso intåga :entrar, marchar -sh- in inuit :inuita, eschimo inuitkultur :cultura inuita/eschimese inulin :bot inulina inunder :I prep sub, infra II adv in basso, infra, subtus inuti :I prep in, intra II adv intro, interiormente, intus invadera :invader invadering :invasion invagga :~ någon i säkerhet (per medios false) facer un persona sentir se secur; :~ sig i säkerhet illuder se securitate invagination :med invagination inval :cooptation invalid :invalido, handicapato, mutilato, stropiato invalidbil :auto(mobile) adaptate pro invalidos invalidbostad :casa adaptate pro invalidos invalidisera :invalidar invalidisering :invalidation invaliditet :invaliditate invalidpension :pension de invaliditate invalla :vallar, incassar invallning :vallation, incassamento invand :habitual, costumari, usual, solite, familiar; :(inrotad) inveterate, establite invandra :immigrar invandrarbakgrund :ha ~ esser infante de immigrantes invandrarbarn :infante de immigrantes invandrarbyrå :officio communal pro questiones de immigrantes invandrare :immigrante, immigrato invandrarfientlig :xenophobe invandrarfientlighet :xenophobia invandrarnämnd :commission communal pro questiones de immigrantes invandrarpolitik :politica de immigration invandrarverk :Statens ~ le Servicio Statal de Immigration invandring :immigration invandringspolitik :politica de immigration invandringsvåg :unda de immigration invariabel :invariabile invasion :invasion; :som avser ~ invasive invasionsarmé|invasionsarme :armea de invasion invasionsstyrka :fortia de invasion invasionstrupp :truppa de invasion invasionsvåg :unda de invasion inveckla :inveloppar, implicar, involver; :(försvåra) complicar, imbroliar, intricar; :(som i ett nät) immaliar; :~s i en konflikt esser implicate in un conflicto; :~ sig i motsägelser imbroliar se/intricar se in contradictiones invecklad :inveloppate, involvite; :fig complicate, complexe, intricate inveckling :inveloppamento, involution; :fig complication, complexitate, intrication, intrico invektiv :språk invectiva inventarieföra :inventariar inventarieförteckning :(lista de) inventario; :göra en ~ facer le inventario, inventariar inventarielista :(lista de) inventario inventarium :(lista de) inventario inventering :ha ~ facer le inventario, inventariar inventiös :(sinnrik) ingeniose; :(välinredd) ben/ingeniosemente equipate inverka :influer, influentiar; :~ gynnsamt influer favorabilemente; :~ på influer (super), influentiar inverkan :influentia, effecto, impacto; :utöva ~ på influer super, influentiar invers :mat valor inverse inversion :inversion inversionsskikt :meteor strato de inversion invertebrat :zool invertebrato invertera :inverter; :~ kan inverteras invertibile invertering :inversion invertsocker :kem sucro invertite invertsåpa :kem sapon invertite investera :ekon investir; :~ i investir in investerare :ekon investitor investering :ekon investimento investeringsbank :banca de investimentos investeringsbolag :societate de investimento(s) investeringsfond :fundo de investimentos investeringsklimat :climate pro le investimento investeringskostnad :costos pl de investimento investeringsplan :plano de investimento investeringspolitik :politica del investimento investeringsprogram :programma de investimento investitur :hist investitura investiturstrid :hist querela/lucta del investituras investmentbolag :societate de investimento(s) invid :I prep presso de, al latere de; :sitta ~ någon seder al latere de un persona II adv presso, juxta invidliggande :adjacente, (circum)vicin, proxime, propinque inviga :(öppna) inaugurar, dedicar; :(göra förtrogen med) initiar; :(prästviga) ordinar, consecrar; :(helga) consecrar, sacrar, sanctificar, dedicar, benedicer, baptisar; :~ en kyrka consecrar/dedicar/inaugurar un ecclesia; :~s i en hemlighet esser initiate in un secreto invigelse :rel consecration, sanctification, dedication invigning :(öppnande) inauguration; :(initiering) initiation; :(helgande) consecration, sanctification, dedication; :(prästinvigning) ordination invigningsceremoni :ceremonia inaugural/inaugurative/de inauguration invigningsfest :festa inaugural/inaugurative/de inauguration invigningshögtidlighet :solemnitate inaugural/inaugurative/de inauguration invigningsrit :rito de initiation invigningstal :discurso inaugural/inaugurative invigningstalare :inaugurator invintring :hibernation invira :involver, inveloppar invirning :involution, inveloppamento invit :invitation invitation :invitation; :anta en ~ acceptar un invitation; :avböja en ~ refusar/declinar un invitation; :som avser ~ invitatori invitera :invitar, convitar; :~d gäst invitato invitering :invitation; :anta en ~ acceptar un invitation; :avböja en ~ refusar/declinar un invitation invndrarundervisning :inseniamento pro immigrantes invokation :invocation involution :med, mat, psyk involution involvera :involver, implicar invotera :eliger invotering :election invägning :sport controlo de peso invälja :cooptar, admitter per cooptation invända :objectar, opponer, remonstrar invändig :interne, interior; :det ~a le interior; :~ vinkel mat angulo interne; :~t intro, al interior, internemente, intus invändning :objection, remonstrantia invändningsfri :inattaccabile, incontestabile, indiscutibile, indisputabile invänta :attender, expectar invärtes :interne; :för ~ bruk pro uso interne; :~ blödning med hematocele; :~ medicin medicina interne invärtesläkare :med internista invärtesmedicin :(specialitet) medicina interne; :(medel) medicamento pro uso interne invärtessjukdom :maladia interne inväxling :ekon cambio inväxlingsbar :ekon cambiabile inväxt :(om nagel) incarnate invånarantal :numero/cifra de habitantes; :(befolkning) population invånare :habitante, residente, nativo, regnicola inympa :bot graffar; :med vaccinar, inocular inympning :med vaccination, inoculation inäga :lantbr terra cultivate presso le ferma inälvor :anat entranias, intestinos, visceras; :(ränta) tripa(s); :som avser ~ intestin, intestinal, visceral; :ta ut ~ eventrar, eviscerar inälvsmask :zool helminthe, entozoon (pl entozoa); :behandla mot ~ tractar con un antihelminthico/anthelminthico/vermifuge; :läran om ~ar helminthologia; :som avser ~ helminthic; :specialist på ~ar helminthologo inälvsmasksutdrivande :med, veter antihelminthic, anthelminthic, vermifuge; :~ medel antihelminthico, anthelminthico, vermifuge inälvsmat :kul carne de organos inälvsparasit :biol parasito intestinal inåt :I prep verso; :ett fönster ~ gården un fenestra verso le cortil II adv verso le interior; :gå med fötterna/tårna ~ ir con le pedes verso le interior inåtböjd :incurvate inåtböjning :incurvation inåtgående :que se aperi verso le interior inåtriktad :contemplative; :psyk introvertite; :~ läggning introversion; :~ person introvertito; :vara ~ introverter inåtrullad :bot involute inåtvänd :contemplative; :psyk introvertite; :~ läggning introversion; :~ person introvertito; :vara ~ introverter inåtvändhet :psyk introversion inövad :repetite IOK :(Internationella olympiska kommittén) COI (le Committee eng kömiti Olympic International) iordninggjord :preste iordningställa :mitter/poner al ordine IQ :(intelligenskvot) QI (quotiente intellectual/de intelligentia) IR-strålning|IR|strålning :fys radiation infrarubie Irak :Irak irakier :irakiano irakisk :irakian Iran :Iran iranier :iraniano iransk :iranian irer :irlandese iridium :kem iridium iris|Iris :I anat, bot iris, iride; :strand~ iris siberic; :trädgårds~ iris germanic II Iris myt Iris, Iride irisbländare :foto diaphragma iris/iride irisera :irisar, iridescer iriserande :irisante, iridescente irisering :irisation, iridescentia irishinna :anat iris, iride irisk :irlandese iriska :språk irlandese irit :med iritis Irland :Irlanda, Eire äörö; :hist Hibernia irländare :irlandese irländsk :irlandese irländska :irlandese irokes :iroquese irokesisk :iroquese ironi :ironia; :ödets ~ le ironia del sorte ironiker :ironista ironisera :ironisar ironisk :ironic irra :errar, vagar, vagabundar irrationalitet :irrationalitate irrationell :irrational, disrationabile; :~t tal mat numero irrational irrbloss :foco fatue irreal :irreal, chimeric irredenta :pol irridenta it irredentism :pol irredentismo irredentist :pol irredentista irreell :irreal, chimeric irreguljär :irregular irrelevans :irrelevantia, impertinentia irrelevant :irrelevante, non pertinente, impertinente irreligiositet :irreligiositate, irreligion irreligiös :irreligiose irreparabel :irreparabile, irremediabile, inexpiabile, irrecuperabile irreversibel :irreversibile irrfärd :errantia, odyssea irrgång :labyrintho, dedalo irrigation :irrigation irritabel :irritabile irritabilitet :irritabilitate; :abnormt förhöjd ~ med erethismo irritament :irritante irritation :irritation, vexation; :fysiol irritation irritationsmoment :fonte de irritation irritationströskel :limite de irritabilitate irritera :irritar, piccar, vexar; :fysiol, med irritar irriterande :irritante, vexante, vexatori; :med irritante irritering :fysiol irritation irrlära :doctrina erronee/false, heresia, heterodoxia irrlärig :heretic, heterodoxe; :grundare av ~ lära heresiarcha; :~ person heretico, heterodoxo irrlärighet :heresia, heterodoxia irrsken :luce/lumine fatue is :glacie; :blodet frös till ~ i hennes ådrar fig le sanguine la coagulava in le venas; :ge sig ut på hal ~ fig aventurar se super un cammino glissante/in situationes difficile/periculose; :ha ~ i magen fig non perder le calma; ~en är bruten fig le glacie es rumpite; :som avser ~ glacial, glaciari; :whisky med ~ whisky eng wiski con glacie isa :glaciar isabellafärgad :jalne sordide isagogik :isagoge isagogisk :isagogic Isak :Isaac isande :gelide, glacial, multo frigide isbalett :ballet fr balä super glacie isbana :pista/area de patinar/de patinage -ad3e, patinatorio isbark :crusta/strato de glacie isbelagd :glacial isbeläggning :glaciation isberg :monte de glacie, iceberg eng aisbö:g isbergssallad|isbergssallat :(el. isbergssallat) bot lactuca iceberg eng aisbö:g isbildning :formation de glacie; :geol glaciation isbill :picco isbit :pecia de glacie isbjörn :zool urso blanc/polar isblock :bloco de glacie isblomma :filice/flor de pruina isblå :blau como le glacie isblåsa :sacchetto (de gumma) a/de/pro glacie isborr :forator pro glacie isbrodd :clavo isbrytare :rumpe-glacie isbränna :lantbr glaciation super un agro (que molesta le cultura) isbälte :zona glacial iscensätta :teat poner in scena, inscenar; :fig inscenar iscensättare :teat inscenator iscensättning :teat mise en scene fr a) sä:n, inscenation; :fig inscenation isch :~! que horror!, uf! ischias :med sciatica ischiasnerv :anat nervo sciatic isdans :dansa de patinage -ad3e isdubb :picco isfiske :pisca super le glacie isflak :morsello de glacie flottante isfri :libere de glacie, sin glacie isfält :banco/campo de glacie, banchisa; :geogr icefield eng aisfi:ld isfågel :zool alycon, martin-piscator isförhållanden :stato del glacie isgata :glaciation super un via/un strata isglass :gelato al aqua ishaj :zool lamna naso ishalka :stato de strata/via/cammino glaciate ishall :sala pro sport super glacie, sala de glacie ishav :mar glacial/de glacie; :Norra/Södra ~et le Oceano (Glacial) Arctic/Antarctic ishink :situla a/de glacie ishockey :sport hockey eng håki super glacie ishockeyklubba :sport stick eng de hockey eng håki super glacie ishockeymatch :sport match eng mætsh de hockey eng håki super glacie ishockeyrör :sport patin de hockey eng håki super glacie ishockeyspelare :sport jocator de hockey eng håki super glacie isig :glaciate, coperite de glacie isittande :persistente isjakt :yacht eng jåt pro facer vela super glacie isjaktssegling :(le) facer vela super glacie in yacht eng jåt iskall :frigide como le glacie, multo frigide, gelide, glacial, gelate; :ett ~t nej un frigide non; :~a händer manos glacial iskalott :calotte fr kalåt glaciari/polar iskana :glissatorio de glacie iskarl :livrator de glacie isklump :bloco de glacie; :känna sig som en ~ esser congelate iskonvalj :bot convallaria de estufa iskristall :crystallo de glacie iskub :cubetto de glacie iskyla :frigido glacial iskyld :refrigerate, refrigidate iskällare :glaciera islam :rel islam; :omvända till ~ islamisar; :omvändelse till ~ islamisation islamisk :islamic, islamita, islamitic islamism :pol islamismo islamit :islamita islamitisk :islamitic, islamita, islamic islamsk :islamic, islamita, islamitic Island :Islanda islandslav :bot cetraria islandic islom :zool gavia; :vitnäbbad ~ gavia adamic islossning :dissolution/disintegration de(l) glacie islägga :glaciar isläggning :glaciation isländsk :islandic, islandese isländska :1 språk islandese 2 (kvinna) islandesa islänning :islandese islår :glaciera ism :tendentia, schola ismailit :ismaelita ismailitisk :ismaelita ismassa :massa de glacie ismås :zool laro eboree isning :congelation, glaciation isnot :fiske rete de pisca trahite sub le glacie isnål :agulia de glacie isobar :meteor linea isobare/isobaric, isobare; :kem isobare isobarkarta :meteor carta de isobares isobat :geogr (linea/curva) isobatha isogon :fys linea isogone/isogonal/isogonic isohyps :geogr linea isohypse isoklin :fys, geol linea isocline, isoclino isoklinalveck :geol plica isocline isolat :terreno/gruppo isolate/insulate isolation :isolation, insulation, insulamento, isolamento isolationism :pol isolationismo isolationist :pol isolationista isolationistisk :pol isolationista isolationsmaterial :el material isolante/insulante/de isolation/de insulation isolator :el isolator, insulator isolera :isolar, insular, confinar, claustrar, recluder; :el isolar, insular isolerad :isolate, insulate; :(enstaka) isolate, individual, separate, particular isolerbar :isolabile, insulabile isolering :isolation, isolamento, insulamento, insulation; :(från omgivningen) isolamento, confinamento isoleringsavdelning :departimento/section de isolation/de insulation isoleringsband :banda isolante/insulante isoleringscell :cella de isolation/de insulation isoleringsplatta :placa isolante/insulante isoleringspolitik :el material de isolation/de insulation isoleringsrum :camera de isolation/de insulation isoleringsskikt :strato isolante/insulante isoleringstejp :banda isolante/insulante isomer :I s kem isomero II adj kem isomere, isomeric isomeri :fys, kem isomeria isometri :med isometria isometrisk :kem, med isometric isomorf :kem isomorphe isomorfi :kem isomorphismo isop :bot hyssopo isoterm :meteor linea isotherme/isothermic, isotherma isotermisk :meteor isotherme, isothermic isotermkarta :meteor carta de isothermas isotop :I s kem, fys isotopo II adj kem, fys isotope, isotopic ispigg :spina de glacie ispik :picco isprinsessa :princessa de patinage -ad3e isracing :sport speedway eng spi:dwei super glacie, iceracing eng aisreising Israel|israel :I Israel II israel israeli, israeliano israelisk :israeli, israelian israeliska :israeli, israeliana israelit :israelita, hebreo/hebrea israelitisk :israelita isrand :bordo glacial isranunkel :bot ranunculo glacial israpport :reporto del stato del glacie isränna :canal/route fr rut de navigation libere de glacie isräv :zool vulpe arctic/polar, alopex lagopus lat issegling :sport (le) facer vela super glacie issituation :stato del glacie isskorpa :crusta de glacie isskrapa :grattator pro glacie isskruvning :pression vitante de massas de glacie isskålla :crusta de glacie isskåp :frigorifero, glaciera, refrigerator isstack :cumulo de glacie isolate de calor isstadion :stadio de glacie/de patinage -ad3e issåg :serra a/de glacie issörja :glacie disgelate istadig :obstinate, persistente, pertinace, inflexibile, contumace, tenace istadighet :obstination, persistentia, pertinacia, pertinacitate, contumacia, tenacitate istapp :stalactite/pendente de glacie ister :grassia isterband :kul salsicia acidule de porco, bove, bouillon fr bujå) e grassia isterbuk :(mage) pancia; :(person) persona panciute/ventripotente/ventrute isterflott :kul (skirat) grassia blanc isterhaka :mento triplice istid :geol epocha/periodo glacial/glaciari, glaciation istmisk :isthmic istäcke :strato de glacie iståndsättning :reparation, reparo, restauration, restab(i)limento, refaction isvak :foramine in le glacie isvatten :aqua glaciate/con glacie isvinter :hiberno con multe glacie isvit :blanc como le glacie isälv :geol fluvio glaciari/glacial isär :in pecias; :gå ~ diverger; :ta ~ disjunger, distinguer, disunir, dissociar, decomponer, distachar -sh- isärtagbar :distachabile -sh-, amovibile, separabile isättika :kem acido acetic glacial isättning :(på klädesplagg) insertion isört :bot mesembryanthemo italer :hist individuo del populo italic Italien :Italia italienare :italiano italienisera :italianisar italiensk :italian; :~t rajgräs bot lolio multiflor; :~t talesätt språk italianismo italienska :1 språk italiano 2 (kvinna) italiana italiensktalande :italophone; :~ person italophono italiker :hist individuo del populo italic italisk :hist italic iteration :iteration iterativ :iterative iterera :iterar iterering :iteration itu :in duo (partes); :bryta ~ något partir/rumper un cosa in duo; :ta ~ med någon demandar explicationes a un persona; :ta ~ med något poner se a/comenciar un cosa itänd :enthusiastic, enthusiasta, incantate, zelose iver :(flit) zelo, diligentia, assiduitate, application, laboriositate; :(glöd) ardor, fervor, fuga, enthusiasmo ivra :zelar, defender con ardor/fervor, ferver, luctar; :~ för en sak devotar se a/luctar pro un cosa ivrare :zelote, zelator, fanatico ivrig :(flitig) zelose, diligente, assidue, dynamic, laboriose, industriose, active, applicate; :(glödande) zelose, ardente, fervente iögonfallande|iögonenfallande :(el. iögonenfallande) obvie, conspicue, ostentative, saliente, evidente, clar, spectacular; :vara ~ saltar al oculos